Victoria Dawn
by Victoria Dawn
Summary: Victoria Dawn is always one to follow her instincts, it figures the one time she doesn't, disaster strikes down upon those she loves and the town she once knew. Is she the only human left in this world of vampires? Will she ever lead a normal life again?
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Dawn

Chapter 1: The Incident

I wished we had left when I told my mother how I felt.

We ran out the front door.

My mother and I stood on the front porch, mouths wide open in surprise and shock. I saw my mom out of my peripheral vision put her hand over her mouth, muffling her own scream. I looked forward again, straight in front of our once peaceful home.

It was hard to make out the figures, the darkness of the night had taken over the street and I had only moonlight as my guide.

A girl lie on the ground, her blonde hair resting around her on the black pavement of the road, I couldn't tell who she was, where she had come from; I didn't recognize her. Her face was turned away from us but I could tell from the sounds of her screams that she was in extreme pain. A man was on top of her, crushing her it looked like. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but it looked to me like his mouth was to her throat. She was screaming, gasping for air, kicking and punching as hard as she could. The man didn't move, he kept crushing her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. My senses made their way into my brain, and I smelled blood, her blood.

I didn't know what was going on, I thought she was being raped. I was made of marble or I would have moved. In my mind, I saw myself running to her, knocking this man off of her, picking her up in my arms, and bolting like hell. I saw this in my mind, yet it was not happening like that at all. My feet were cemented to the wooden porch.

I watched for years it seemed although it was only a few seconds. I watched this gruesome sight, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to understand why this was happening. What had made this man want to kill a 

little girl? What had she done that had been so terrible that he would have to take her life?

He then raised his head, looking in my mom and I's direction, deadly, evil, maliciously. My eyes widened until I felt like they were going to rip out of my head and fall on the ground. I felt drool running down my face, I was so terrified. I was paralyzed by fear completely and I wasn't moving any time soon. I felt like I was standing in a movie theater, watching this all happen on the big screen.

I stared at him for what felt like forever and although he was like a monster, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Long, black flowing hair, the palest skin I'd ever seen, and the most hypnotizing ruby red eyes. His skin glistened and sparkled in the moonlight that lightly poured across the dark street.

His flawless white teeth glistening with the blood of the innocent girl, I could taste the fear in the air moving down my throat and into my stomach, making me wince. The scarlet liquid dripped off of his chin and on to his bare, glowing pastel chest. He wore a long leather trench coat, buttons opened, showing off his perfectly chiseled body.

My eyes moved back down to the girl. She lie motionless now, limp in the dull light of the dark sky.

The man looked away, back down to the poor, lifeless girl, and if I didn't think I was seeing things, I would have thought he almost smirked at her dead face.

My mother and I were speechless. I couldn't find the breath that I needed to scream at this man, to ask him what he'd done, to run to the middle of the street, pick up the girl's body, to run like hell.

My feet were not coming unglued from my porch any time soon, and I knew this. As much as I wanted to save the little girl, I couldn't think to put myself in her situation. If I ran out there now, I would surely be dead, no buts about it.

He slowly turned his head back to us, and I could see the questions in his gleaming eyes. Thoughts began to run through my head, should we run away, should I really go out there and risk my life to save a girl I knew was already 

dead? I mean I'd heard of serial killers but nothing like this. I had no clue what to do in this situation. Yes, I had thoughts, but did I have enough guts to go through with them? No, I didn't.

I finally caught my breath, looked at my mother's petrified face, and unglued my feet from our porch. I swung the door open as quickly as possible and ran inside, waiting a split second for my mother to follow.

We locked the door and looked at each other, speechless. We leaned against the door now, trying to catch our breath, eyes still wide, horror still seen on both of our faces.

"What…what WAS that??" I asked, horrified. I was out of breath, gasping for air, millions of questions fluttering through my mind at lightning speed. A real live horror film happening in the middle of our street. What was going on?? The scene kept playing over and over again in the glare of my glazed eyes.

"I…I don't know," was all my mother could say.

I looked at my mother now, panic-stricken. Reality hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. That girl! She's still in the street!

"We can't just _leave_ her out there! That girl, she…she was suffering so much! Why didn't anyone help her?!"

"Calm down!" my mother whispered, "don't let him hear you! We must be quiet."

"We've got to do something!" I was freaking out, I didn't know what I saw, I didn't know what to think, I didn't know how to feel. Then the question that needed to be asked the most finally made its way into my head, "What _was_ that man?" I thought I'd just asked myself but I had said it out loud.

"I don't know, Victoria, but he was not one of us, I know he was not one of us" my mother said, panicked. She was right, there was no way he could be one of us. Human, I mean. There was no way any human in their right mind could mindlessly kill an innocent girl in the middle of the street, suck her dry of her life, and leave her there for all to see. He was a monster, he had to be right? No, monsters aren't real, they're only from horror films and fairytales…right? Then I realized a word I'd never thought I'd think anything or anyone ever was or could be. Vampire. The word burned in my mind; vampire. A bloodsucking 

leech, a killer of the innocent, a fictional creature used to haunt people's imaginations and entrance them in suspense. I must be dreaming, this can't be real.

And yet the moment couldn't be anything more but real.

I shook my head of all of my thoughts and looked at my mother. She looked at me at the exact same moment. I could tell her mind had locked into place on the very word mine had.

My mother grabbed my arm and led me up to the attic. I tried to pull against her, sensing what she was doing.

"What are you doing, mom? Where are you taking me? NO!"

We reached the attic door, she opened it hastily and threw me inside. I stood there for half a second, dread in my eyes. _Is she really doing this to me?_ She's really going to leave me here. What is going through her mind?

"Stay here," she whispered, "you'll be safe. I'll be back before you ever realize I was gone."

"I'm going with you!" I was not letting my mother leave by herself. But before she heard me, she had the attic door closed and locked. I tried to get out, I slammed the door, hitting it as hard as I could, over and over again, trying to hear my mother, trying to hear any response. I looked at my bloody knuckles, feeling the tears welt my eyes, burning as they fell down my cheeks. My mother wasn't coming back and I couldn't understand why. Where was she going by herself? How would I survive locked in this attic without food, without water, without anything?

_What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself over and over. I sobbed over and over again, knowing I should have followed my intuition, knowing we should have left, hating myself for pushing my feelings of terror aside when I needed to hear them the most.

I lie next to the door, huddled into a tight little ball. I was alone now, and alone I would remain until I could figure a way out of this hell. It had all happened so quickly.

Just this afternoon I was at my prison of a school, just this afternoon I was driving home, everything fine. Just this afternoon, I was _safe_. And now it had all 

gone straight to hell and never come back. My mother was gone, people were being killed, there were _vampires_ ram shacking my town. What the HELL was going on??

That was the last time I saw my mother.

I fell asleep that night, probably from exhaustion. All I could dream about the whole night was my mother. I had very intricate dreams. The background to my dream was pitch black, only my mother in view. She was dressed in antique clothing, lined with lace crimson velvet. A tall, dark man stepped in front of her from nowhere, taking her into his arms. My mother turned her face to me and looked pleasant, as though this man was her "love". They brought their heads together now, looking into each other's eyes. He then grabbed her back with his left hand, pulling her closer, putting his mouth to her soft throat. Blood began to spurt out of her veins now, all over the man's face and dripped down her beautiful white gown. I heard myself sobbing in my dream, _mom, mom, no_, I said, but she never heard me. The man had taken her. She turned to face me now, pushing the man aside. Her eyes were a glossy black, she opened her mouth, running toward me, fangs visible. I woke up screaming, looking around me to make sure it was only a dream. Finally, I decided I couldn't sleep. Not with the events of the day controlling my mind, making me believe horror stories were true. I lie by myself, alone, cold, worried, and scared.

I knew I would be changed forever. The events of that night changed my life and everything I had once knew. I didn't know how I would go on, but I knew I must. If my mother was dead, I would avenge her. There was nothing else to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Stranger

After finally falling asleep, I woke up the next morning as though the day before had been a terrible dream. I strained my eyes for a moment, clearing my vision as I looked to see if I really had been dreaming. _No, I'm still in this damned attic,_ I told myself. I looked to my left and noticed bags of food huddled together in the corner. My mother must have brought them up while I was asleep.

I wished I would have been awake for her return. I wished I could have stopped her from leaving me again, alone in the darkness that consumed my mind. I didn't understand why she wanted to leave me. Had I done something so terribly wrong that she had to go and commit suicide? I expected to see her lying next to me, cradling me in her gentle arms, sheltering me from the horror that awaited us outside our once quiet home. But she was not with me, she was nowhere to be found. And I was alone to wallow in my personal hell.

I once again pounded on the attic door, yelling, but still remembering at the same time to keep my voice down in case that man had come back for me. There was no response. Over and over again I pounded, waiting for a response I knew I would never receive.

I cradled myself against the door now, holding my hand close to my face, tightening my legs to my chin, crying to myself. I looked up at the ceiling, as if to ask God why. Why had he forsaken my mother? Why had he shown no mercy in the killing I had witnessed?

I came to the conclusion there was no God. God would never allow such an event to happen. God would strike down the monster who killed the little girl, he would bring my mother back, he would save me. But I knew I was not to be saved. This was my fate. Dying in this godforsaken attic, alone, cold, and broken.

Countless days and nights I sat here, looking out a hole in my attic wall, watching more and more murders, praying my mother wasn't one of them.

I wished I would have seen her again, I wished I would have stopped her from going out into the night on her own.

I had countless questions in my ever aware mind. I kept wondering about my mother, what would she do, where would she go, what was she planning…and most of all, would I ever see her again. But the question that completely boggled me out of all, was that I didn't understand how the most evil, the most horrifying creatures could be the most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my life.

All of them were beautiful.

One woman I saw in particular made me feel as though I was unworthy to even be in existence.

I looked out the hole in my attic wall and saw her, crouching on a roof top across the street from my house. She had the most beautiful bright red hair I'd ever seen, I'd never seen that color. It contrasted her pale skin beautifully. Even from where I was in my attic, I could see her bright crimson eyes, those piercing red eyes I'd seen on the man in the street. They must be the eyes of hunger. There was no other way I could think of how they would be that color.

I watched her as she crouched, ready to pounce on anything that moved; any human that moved. And then I saw him. A man, a man walking in the middle of the street. I had no clue why any person in their right mind would be walking in the middle of the street when those creatures were out there!

She saw her prey. I watched her closely as she stalked him with her eyes. She pounced.

She ran lightning fast toward the man and tackled him to the ground. He was screaming, gasping for air as I'd seen the little girl do. The woman must have been very strong to hold down a man of that size. She pinned his hands behind his head and went in for the kill. He screamed until his whole body went into convulsions and stopped. He was silent. She had gotten what she wanted. She drained his whole body dry. I hadn't ever seen anything like it.

The woman stood up, wiped off her chin, and to my surprised eyes, pranced up the side of a building and took her perch once again, as if nothing had happened.

I looked down to the street and watched the man for hours it seemed. I wanted him to get up even though I knew my prayers would not be answered.

He was dead. And he was not coming back.

I cried to myself. I cried for him, for his family, for his life that was lost.

And then I cried for myself.

I cried for my mother, I cried until I had nothing left in my red, swollen eyes.

I finally fell asleep. I don't know how I fell asleep, but I did.

I woke in the middle of the night; it was very early in the morning.

I found a man, crouched beside me on the floor, staring at me. He looked like an angel. "I'm dead," I thought to myself, "it's finally over."

I screamed but he quickly covered my mouth, muffling the sounds of the terror of my own death. And then I realized, I wasn't dead. This man was real, he was here to save me.

He looked peaceful, serene almost. He had long, black hair just like the man I'd seen in the street.

But somehow, this man was even more beautiful. He had bright green eyes that sparkled, even in the pitch black of my attic.

"Shh," he whispered, "you must be quiet."

"Who…who are you?" I asked in amazement. I was surprised at myself that I could even talk as I looked at the beauty who sat in front of me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise."

I believed him. I knew that this man, whoever he was, was sent here to save me. He was an angel in disguise. He was my knight in shining armor. Although he looked like neither. Something about him made my heart stop. Made me breathe slow. Made my mind go blank.

He hugged me tightly and I almost passed out. The sweet aroma that came from him was nothing I had ever smelled before. He was warm, yet cold at the same time. It was as though all of the feelings of terror I had before rushed out of my body and into his skin as his arms encircled me.

I caught my breath just as he backed away. My face felt hot and my breathing was in short, fast gasps. He looked at me, puzzled, as though he'd done something wrong.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. "For some reason, all the fear I had before is gone. And it's all because of you."

"That's why I'm here," he whispered, "I'm here to save you, to take you away from this hell."

I sighed, unsure how to feel. I was excited, yet also scared of how I would be able to leave this place.

Although it was my hell now, it was also the place of my childhood. The place that held so many of my memories. The place my mother raised me on her own.

The mother I never thought I'd see again.

I broke down. I collapsed into this mysterious man's arms. Every frightful night, every feeling of hopelessness, everything I'd known for so long it seemed...all just came pouring out of me into my tears. And finally, I felt relief.

I knew I had to leave. I knew I had to leave this place behind forever, to never look back. But how I'd get the strength...I was unsure of.

I didn't even know this man! I knew he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen and for some reason I'd do anything to stay at his side. But what he was about, where he'd been, what he'd seen? I was unsure of how I'd like what he was. I didn't know if I could handle it.

But I knew deep down inside of me that I must. I must leave. And it must be now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Departure

As soon as I was well enough to leave, we fled as quickly as possible.

I grabbed a few photos of my mother and I and a fresh pair of clothing and we left the house I grew up in forever.

As he drug me through the streets, walking much faster than I could, I asked, "Could you at least tell me your name?"

"Dante Antonio De Luca," he answered with a smirk.

"I'm Victoria Dawn Miller," I said, blushing. "So, how did you find me, anyway?"

"Shh!" He said as he pulled me against a wall.

"What, what is it? What do you see?" I whispered in a panic.

He was looking around the corner of the building, shaking his head in despair. He looked toward the ground and said silently, "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry for what?? _What_ is it, Dante?!"

"Your mother…" his voice trailed off.

"What's wrong with my mother?! Is she over there?! Do you see her?!"

"You _must_ be quiet!" he hissed at me.

"I knew it," I looked down, defeated, "why did she have to go by herself?"

"I'm so very sorry, Victoria. But we must leave, there is no time. They will be destroying this place soon, and all of the evidence that is here."

"Destroying?" I said in horror. "What did we ever do? I just don't understand it. I don't understand _any_ of it!"

"There are things in this world that no one can explain. But if you are patient, we may arrive somewhere safe and I can tell you what I know."

"Okay," I said softly.

He didn't let me see my mother. It must have been too horrible for me to comprehend. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

I couldn't believe I'd never see her again. I'd never see my home town again, or any of my friends. I'd never see the home I grew up in again. And it was all because of these creatures that I didn't even know!

I was angry. I was frustrated. But I knew I was safe now. With Dante at my side, nothing could harm me.

It's not that I didn't know he was one of them. But he was different. There was something about him that intrigued me, something that kept me wanting more.

We arrived at a very large, beautiful home. It was dark yet I could see it clearly. It was a home I'd always dreamed I would own some day. It was a log cabin looking home with two large wooden door on the front and a porch that wrapped all around. There were beautiful pink bushes that lined the outside of the house, bringing even more beauty that I could imagine.

"Is this your home?" I asked, speechless.

"Yes," Dante answered, opening the front door for me.

The beauty of his home knocked the breath out of me. I looked around speechless as he walked to the living room.

In the middle of the main hall, there was the largest chandelier I'd ever seen. It was beautiful. It was made of crystal, the finest in the world, I'd believed. I wondered how Dante could afford such a luxury by himself.

There was a large staircase right when you walked into the house and the largest painting I'd ever seen at the top of the stairs. I had no clue who the people were, a woman and a man, the woman sitting in a chair with (I had guessed) her husband standing at her side. They were beautiful. The woman had long, dark brown hair that curled beautifully. She was dressed in antique clothing, a light pink corset with white lacing. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. The man had long, blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was also wearing antique clothing, but he wore a black suit with coat tails. He 

looked in control, dominant. He, like his wife, had eyes that sparked like the midday sky.

"Are you coming?" Dante asked, now standing next to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just in such awe over your home."

"Come, have a seat," he put his arm out over the black leather loveseat.

I walked over slowly to the couch and sat, looking up at him.

I watched him as he paced back and forth. He had his hand resting under his chin, his face in thought. He was so graceful, he walked as I would imagine an angel to. I wondered what he was thinking, what he wanted me to say.

"Is something wrong?" I finally asked, curious as to why he was pacing as he was.

"No, nothing, I'm just thinking of a way to tell you what I want to tell you."

"Well, take your time, I'm in no hurry," I looked down, saddened as I thought of all of my neighbors…and my mother, and how I'd never see them again.

He sat down next to me and took my face in his hands.

"Victoria," he finally said, "I am…one of them, but I am not one of _them_."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"I chose a different path, a different life for myself."

I was silent, intrigued by what he would be explaining to me.

He looked at me with his sparkling emerald eyes and I realized I wasn't breathing. He was a god, a god in the flesh. I couldn't get over how flawless he was. How I knew almost nothing of this man but I loved him. Something about him was so different, so amazing to me. Yes, he was one of the retched creatures that had killed everyone in my home town, including my mother. But he_ was_ different, he was caring, sympathetic, and I wanted to be with him.

"When I was…_changed_," he said, still staring into my eyes, "I knew I didn't want to be like them, I didn't want to be _one_ of them, I didn't want to kill 

innocent humans. Because, after all, I use to be one of them. I couldn't live like the others. I tried. But every time I would look a woman or man in the eyes before I mercilessly killed them, I would wonder who they were, who their families were, who I would be hurting by killing them. It ate me up inside. I knew I couldn't live like that anymore. So I had a new idea. I began to hunt criminals. After all, they were full of blood, too," he said with a half smile.

"I see," I was seriously interested in his story, I wondered _how_ he was changed, _who_ changed him, I wondered everything about Dante, and I would listen forever if I had to just to hear his story.

"Victoria," he whispered, holding my face tighter, "I couldn't leave you there, I couldn't just let you die."

I was confused at the change in the subject. I didn't understand, and I'm sure the confusion showed in my face.

"I smelled you miles away, your blood. It smelled as nothing I've ever smelled before. Once I smelled you, I knew you were in trouble. I knew I had to save you. It was as though it called to me, beckoning me, beckoning me that I needed to save you," he lowered his face to my neck and rubbed his nose up and down, "And then I saw you. I saw you lying there, sound asleep. I wanted you. I needed you. And most of all, I needed to save you, to take you away from that hell."

"And for that, I am eternally grateful," I sighed, relieved he was there, yet in sadness also.

"I know nothing of you except that I want you all to myself," he whispered.

"So, my blood_ called_ to you and told you I was in trouble?" I asked, bewildered. I didn't understand why my blood was so much different than everyone else's to Dante. I didn't understand why he didn't just kill me like everyone else. Why was I so special?

He started, very quiet at first, staring directly into my eyes, "For a vampire, if a human's blood calls to him, that is very special. I've never heard of another instance of this except with someone else I once knew..." he looked at the ground now, as if in deep thought.

I finally understood. I was his _one_. That's why I was so special. "So, I'm your soul mate then?" I asked, giggling a little.

"Hey! This is serious!" He said loudly, but I knew he was amused also. "This has never happened to me before, Victoria. I am nervous. I mean, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know nothing about you but I already know I love you. It is the greatest feeling. Especially since I really can't feel anything anymore."

"Oh sure, compared to all of those angelic vampires, _I'm_ the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. That's kind of hard to believe, Dante."

"You have no idea," he sighed, letting go of my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Home

That night, I must have fallen asleep…but when I woke up, I was in a beautiful bed. The blankets were crimson red, made of velvet, the softest in the world to the touch. I had slept well, considering what I had been through. I woke and was startled.

I looked beside me and there he was, his angel face staring at me as I yawned.

"Sleep well, love?" he asked, ever so gentle.

"Yes, thank you," I answered, still groggy.

I looked around the room to find a very old-fashioned looking bedroom. There were dark wood floors, a high ceiling, and another very large chandelier above my head. I was in complete awe of my surroundings. I had never seen anything like the house I was staying in, and I had never experienced anything I'd experienced in these past few weeks.

The longest weeks of my life.

And now it was over. I was safe…finally. I was where I belonged. I didn't know why I felt that way, but something overwhelming took over my body and gave me such relief. Dante was my savior. He was a monster, yet he was the most beautiful, caring man I'd ever met or could imagine to meet.

I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know _his_ story. I wanted to know how he changed, why he changed, why he was the way he was. Why he was a "good" vampire.

Why were his beautiful eyes the color of emerald gems and the others were the color of rubies.

I was intrigued by him.

I was in such thought I'd forgotten he was lying beside me. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, unsure if he _did_ sleep or not.

"I thought you knew, "he said, questioning me, "I cannot sleep," he said, sorrowful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I looked at my hands and sadness overwhelmed me. I felt terrible for him. Sleep was something I always looked forward to, almost as though it was my escape from reality.

"It's not your fault," he said with care in his eyes. "I don't really need sleep anyway now that you're here. I finally have my dreams in front of me."

I blushed, looking down again. How could he be so sweet and caring when he knew nothing of me, nothing of my past. He didn't know the type of person I really was.

I was always the shy girl in school, not many friends, looked at as though I was a "freak." Yes, that hurt me, but I taught myself that I shouldn't care. If I was happy with who I was, no one could bring me down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, looking concerned.

"A little," I admitted. I hated eating in front of people. It was almost as bad as _speaking_ in front of people for me. My palms would sweat and my face would burn. I had no clue why I felt the way I did but I did, and it was something that I needed to get over.

"I'll see if I can find something you would like to eat."

"Thank you."

"Your clothes are lying on the couch if you would like to change," he said as he smiled lightly and walked out of the room.

I got to my feet, yawned and stretched one last time and grabbed my clothes from the black leather sofa.

I put my fresh pair of clothes on and moseyed down the stairs to find Dante making me breakfast. I knew I looked like crap and that made me even more embarrassed. I wore a button-down flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. That was what I usually wore, plain maybe, but my personality made up for it. I never thought of myself as being the _ugliest_ girl but I never ever thought of myself as being pretty either.

I had long brown hair that came to a wave at the ends. I hated my hair. It had been the same style my whole life, though I was afraid to cut it. I was terrified of change. The only thing I liked about myself was my blue eyes. They 

were blue around the edges with a dark green in the middle. Weird, I know, but I loved them. They were different, like me.

"I'm doing my best," he said to me as I walked the rest of the way down the stairs, "I haven't made actual food in so long…" he laughed to himself.

"It's fine, I'll eat anything right now," I giggled, watching him. It looked like he was making eggs, toast, and bacon. I wondered why he had normal food in his house considering he was the only one who lived here. And he didn't exactly eat human food.

"I knew I was finding you, so I took the liberty to buy some "human" food at the local grocery store."

I laughed. It sounded funny how he referred to it as "human" food. But it was true. He only thirsted for blood. I thought it was very nice to think of me though. But that made me question also…did he know my mother was going to be killed? Did he know I would end up staying with him?

"Dante?" I asked, millions of questions in my head.

"Yes?" he asked, his forehead creased as though he thought I might say something that would catch him off guard.

"Did you know my mother would be killed? I mean," my voice faded away. I almost broke down again but I caught myself just in time, "you must have known I would be staying with you since you had everything ready for my arrival."

"Honestly, Victoria, it did not matter if your mother were to survive or not, I was taking you away from that place no matter what. I've waited too long to find you, and I was not going to let you die there. There was no way I would ever let that happen."

"Well thank you, I owe you for a lifetime."

"You owe me nothing, love," he looked at me with a smile.

"I'm just having a hard time believing I'm not dreaming right now…" my voice left me as I stared at the ground, motionless, unable to explain myself, hoping to find the right words.

"And why is that?" he asked with a heavenly smile.

"Well, if you would really like to know, there are two reasons I feel the way I do. For one, I spent at least two weeks in the hell that was my attic, watching and waiting and seeing everyone I had ever loved or cared about being killed in the most horrific manner. And two, I have an angel standing in front of me."

His eyes held many questions. He looked at me as though I was crazy, out of my mind.

"An angel?" he asked, squinting, his forehead creasing as if I'd called him the most horrible name I could think of.

"Yes, you are my angel who has fallen from the sky," I looked at the ground, thinking that I was insane for just telling him that. I never told people how I really felt. I always kept things to myself, yet this man, this mysterious man had basically drawn my feelings out of my heart for all the world to see. "You saved me," I stated, almost breaking down from emotion, "it was as though I had seen an angel when you appeared above me in that attic. I stared into your eyes and I saw my future, I saw everything that I had ever loved, I saw you," I blushed.

"I am no angel," he whispered.

"You may not be an angel…but you are _my_ angel."

"I do not deserve that title," he whispered again, his voice ashamed.

"Well, I believe that you do," I stated, looking very sure of myself. He was my angel and so he would remain, and this I could tell. He had saved me from my hell, and for that, I was forever grateful.

"The only one in this room that deserves that title is you, my dear," he looked up at me from the ground, with a half smirk on his face. He looked evil for some reason, his hair framing his face as darkness did the night I first saw him. But he looked loving, peaceful, and serene at the same time. He made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time, almost coming to a stop at some points. He made my palms sweat, my face burn. My stomach fluttered around him, as though I was sick with the flu…but I was sick, sick with the love of a wonderful man I had hardly even known.

"So, we've reached an agreement then, we are _both_ angels, at least in each other's eyes."

"I suppose you could say that."

"Then I will say that," I smiled at him.

This man was my savior. Ironic as it was, this man who was a monster, a man who could kill me at any moment in time, was my savior, and he was the only person I knew could and would not ever harm me in any way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Birth of a Monster

"So," Dante said as he grabbed my hand, leading me to the same leather sofa we'd sat on the night he brought me to my sanctuary. "Don't you have any more questions for me? Your mind must be racing with thoughts about why I saved you, isn't it, love?"

"Well," I started, unsure of how to phrase what I was about to ask, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to ask some stupid question and I don't want you to be angry with me if I phrase it wrongly."

"Ask away, Victoria, I have been through many things in my long life, I'm sure I can handle a few questions from the one I love."

I decided, I'd just ask it, just go ahead and ask it. If he was angry, oh well, I wanted to know!

"How were you changed, Dante?" I asked, looking at my hands folded in my lap.

He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes, I was weak, "good thing I'm not standing," I laughed to myself. His eyes kept hold of mine as he started, "I was born in 1936. I lived in Rome, Italy, the most beautiful place in the world. I was 19 years old, just about to turn 20 in a week when it happened.

I was walking along the street one night. I disliked the sun, so I always stayed up at night, traveling along the streets. It was my escape, no one was around, I could be alone, alone in my many racing thoughts. And then I saw her. I thought she was an angel. I thought I had died yet I was unsure of how that would have happened without my knowledge," he laughed to himself.

"She was beautiful, long, auburn hair that flowed past her waist into tiny little curls. She almost glowed in the moonlight, as though she were Aphrodite, the most beautiful goddess. But something was not right with this woman. She was stunning, yes, but her eyes were of a different color. They were of a crimson red, shining and glittering brightly as she approached me. I wanted to run for some reason, feeling moronic that I would even be afraid of this woman.

She pounced on top of me from almost 15 feet away. I was astonished. She lunged for my neck but I reacted quickly, blocking her thirsty mouth with my arm. I then grabbed her throat with my right hand, using all of my strength to 

keep her face away. She pinned my left hand down, leaving my arm unable to move. I thought to myself, "how can a mere woman be this strong?" I couldn't move. I was frozen to the ground. I was unsure if it was just from pure terror or the fact that she was stronger than anyone I'd ever witnessed. I had built up all the strength I could in my body to hold the woman back, to keep her from killing me.

She pushed against my arm now with all of the strength in her little body. As fragile as this woman looked, she had the strength of a bull, ready to charge. And I was her prey. She broke through my grip now and bit down on my arm. I screamed. The first time I'd ever screamed in my life. My whole arm was on fire, my veins burned. She lifted her head and bit down again, only this time, on my wrist. My arm went numb from the pain. I was glad, but I was also terrified as to why I was feeling this way. "Was this some type of _venom_?" I thought to myself.

The woman was relentless. She would not let me up for one second. Biting my body over and over again. I wanted this to stop. I wanted to muster up more strength, to get this woman off of me. But I knew my attempts would be futile. She was much stronger than I, especially in this time of hell. I wanted her to leave me alone. What had I done to deserve this fate?" He looked down at his arm, unlocking his fingers from mine. He slowly raised his sleeve, showing me the most horrible thing my eyes had ever witnessed. There were scars going all the way up his arm. My heart burned for him. I wanted to cry in his arms and let all of the pain I had felt for him out. But he was calm as ever. He had told this story before.

"And then," he started again, looking up at me, "as quickly as it started, it ended."

I was confused, how could this woman just attack a defenseless man in the middle of the street and just leave him, without finishing off what she had started?

"She left me there, burning, bleeding, dead inside," he looked at his arm again, tracing the scars. "I knew I'd die, I couldn't take the pain anymore, the excruciating pain. Everything burned now, not just the wounds, but my entire body. I started to convulse. My whole body shook with pain and agony. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. And then I blacked out.

I thought I had died. No, I _knew_ I had died," he looked at me now, sadness filling his eyes. I told myself to be strong, for Dante. He needed me to understand, and I would do whatever in my power to be there for him and to hear his story.

"That's so terrible," I said, my eyes burning with tears.

"I've heard worse," he said, smiling at me, as to make it not so bad.

But I was still confused. What happened after she left him there? Where had he gone? Had he known what he was? Did he know how to handle it?

"I bet you're wondering where I went, what I did, if I knew what I was," he said, locking his fingers in mine once again and looking up at me with his angel face.

"Wow, you read my mind," I laughed.

"Well," he started once again, "I woke up in an alley. I didn't know how or when I got there but I was there when my eyes opened. My whole body was sore, mostly my heart…well, where my heart had been, and my veins. They still slightly burned.

The alley was dark but when I had walked into the sun, I noticed something peculiar about my pale skin. It was so pale it was almost _translucent_. I began to panic, looking around to see if anyone had seen me. To my surprise, no one looked, everyone acted as though I was _invisible_.

I was confused. What had that woman been? Was she…was she really a…_vampire_?? I felt my teeth next. "Hmm," I thought, "normal." I didn't understand.

Then I began to feel it.

The_ thirst_. My throat burned. I began smelling blood. Every person that walked by the alley. I could almost taste their sweet blood.

That night, I knew I had to do something. I had to hunt, as they called it. I needed nourishment and I would get it however I could. I was out of my mind, a monster.

Lucky for me, a man walked into the alley that night. He saw me, crouched in the corner, red eyes and all. He ran over to me, grabbed me by my shirt, lifted me in the air, and yelled into my face.

'Give me everything you have!'

I looked at him, smirking. I grabbed his throat, crushing his bones. He tried to scream but I was too quick, obliterating his wind pipe. I then went in for what I wanted, what I _needed_. I bit down on his throat with all of the strength in my jaw. I felt my teeth growing out, making me scream as I sucked this man dry. I lifted my head, screaming out in pain and in pleasure. Pain from my first kill, the blood dripping down my throat, into my body. Pleasure from knowing that I had what I needed, I _was_ one of these…these _vampires_.

I let the man's body fall to the ground. I then felt my teeth. "Hmm," I thought again, "normal?" I was bewildered. Why had my teeth grown when I had bit the man? But went to normal when I was not thirsty anymore?

This went on for months. I would kill men and women who were on the street, causing the town trouble. I wasn't a bad man, I was just helping out the ones I loved, right? I was in constant turmoil with myself. Was I really evil? Or was I good? I didn't know the answer. I just knew that whatever I was doing was quenching my thirst. And when you're a fresh-born vampire, that is all that matters."

"Wow," I said to myself, but of course he had heard me. He looked at me, taking my face in his hands.

"Please understand, Victoria," his plead with his eyes, "I will _never_ hurt you, this story is a thing of my past, I have changed, I really have. I only hunt people who cause harm, I would never hunt an innocent victim."

"I understand, Dante. I just don't understand how you did it. I mean, how you could just _know_ what you had to do, and how you had to do it."

"I guess you could call it instinct," he said, looking down again. I could tell that he was ashamed of himself, ashamed of what he had done. But I understood. He wasn't killing _innocent_ people, he was killing criminals. And honestly, that was fine in my book.

"Well," he started, "we've spent the whole day talking about me, let's hear a little about your past," he said, smiling at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confessions

"Well, as you know," I started, feeling insecure about my past and what it had done to me, "I lived with only my mother."

He listened intently, soaking in everything I was saying with the most caring look in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"My father left when I was six," I said, looking down, feeling myself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. "My mother was all I had for the longest time, she took care of me, she was my only family, the only person who really meant anything in my mind.

I was always the "shy" girl in school, everyone took advantage of me…including the boys at my school," I said as I felt the tears start to burn in my eyes.

"I was raped when I was 15 years old. I went to a party one night with my friends, decided to try some stuff, just for the fun of it, just for the moment. One of the guys took a liking to me, 'taking care' of me around all night, holding his hand around my shoulder most of the time, guiding me and taking me wherever he wanted. I was unsure of how I felt at the moment, how I felt about the way he was acting toward me. But I was just happy I was getting the attention. 'He actually likes me,' I thought to myself.

Things took a turn for the worst. I drank too much, I couldn't stand, wasn't aware of my surroundings. He guided me to a dark room, pushing me down on what felt like a bed. I passed out.

I woke up in the middle of a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. He held me down, I tried to fight but I was too weak, too weak from how small I was along with all of the alcohol I had consumed during the night.

He finished and left me there, passed out, gasping for air, violated completely.

I hated myself for a very long time. I blamed myself, I blamed my stupidity. I thought, 'if only I wouldn't have been so stupid, if only I wouldn't have had so much to drink.'

I told my mother the next day. I told my mother everything, everything I had done…everything he had done, what I had felt.

She admitted me to a psychiatrist, worried that I would hurt myself, which is exactly what I did. I cut myself until there was nothing to cut anymore. All I could think was that I needed to be punished, I needed to pay for what I had done. Countless nights I would lie in the bathtub, curled up in a fetal position, crying until I couldn't breathe.

My mother ended up finding out. Not a surprise since most of my arm was mutilated. She cried, held me in her arms, told me nothing was my fault. I believed my mother. This wasn't my fault, maybe I had drank a little too much, maybe I wasn't in my right mind, but it was not that boy's place to do to me what he had done.

I began to try to accept myself, accept my flaws, and accept the things that had happened in the past. 'The past is the past for a reason,' I kept telling myself.

But I always told myself I'd never fall in love. I would never leave myself that open for hurt as I had the night I'd been raped. I would keep a solid wall around myself and my inner emotions. I would never let them escape. I'd lie all I had to to make someone believe that I was truly ok," I bit my lip, tasting blood as I looked at Dante, knowing that everything I had always believed went out the window when I'd met him. Something I'd never thought was possible, something I'd never thought I could feel. _Love_. The word burned in my mind. What about Dante was so special? Why should I love him? I've only known him for a short period of time. And after everything I had just revealed to him, would he even love me anymore?

"Victoria," he said, whispering in my ear, "true love comes when least expected and when most needed." He turned my head to look at him now, kissing me roughly. It was the first time we'd kissed, the first time I'd felt the cold hard texture of his lips pressing against mine. I felt the love he had for me pushing itself into my body, I felt the pure heat of compassion for the first time in my life.

I was falling for this man even harder. I felt myself slipping away into unconsciousness from the overwhelming feeling of pure emotion.

Dante pulled away now, leaving me breathless. "Are you ok?" he asked, laughing at me.

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened to you," he said looking into my eyes, "I wish I could lie next to you just one night without you having a nightmare…" his voice trailed away as he looked to the ground, sadness filling his eyes.

"Dante, it's not your fault."

"I know but I…" he stopped talking, as if he was wondering what he was going to say or how he would explain it. This was the first time I'd seen him act this way. He always knew what to say, always knew how to say it. This took me by surprise. Was there something he was hiding from me? I could feel the confusion on my face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

"I don't think now is the right time, I think I should wait to tell you until I know how you will react."

I pulled away from him now, almost repulsed by what he might be hiding from me. Millions of thoughts ran through my head now, did _he _kill my mother? Did he _know_ that those vampires would be rummaging through my home town, killing everyone and everything I'd ever known?

"O…kay," I said, very slowly, giving him an odd look.

"Don't worry, it's nothing terribly bad but I just don't think now is the right time to say it. I mean we are only learning about each other at the moment."

I was a bit relieved. I believed Dante, even if he was lying through his teeth. He was a genuinely good guy and I would always believe that.

"I understand," I told him, moving closer to him with a sigh. I still wanted to know, though. I hated not knowing things, especially when people bring something up. But oh well, I'll have to wait for this one, he had his mind set.

"Lets get you to bed, you've had a long day."

That night I slept terribly. Bringing up my past memories had tortured my mind.

I woke up sweating, close to tears. I opened my eyes, sighing in relief as I looked into the eyes of the man who loved me.

Dante looked very concerned, his forehead creased with worry. "Are you ok, love?"

"I'm fine, just another nightmare," I said, use to them by now, although every time I woke up, it was the same, my eyes full of tears, sweating, gasping for air.

"Maybe if I told you what I've been keeping from you, it would ease your mind," he said, staring into my eyes.

"I just don't understand how I can still have nightmares and be sleeping next to the one I love most in this godforsaken world," I said now, angry with my mind, angry with the reoccurring nightmares.

"Brace yourself, dear, I do not want to hurt you one bit, but you might be quite taken by what I have to say to you."

"Go ahead, I've got nothing to lose."

"Ok," he starting, letting out air as he thought of a way to tell me this thing that was eating him up inside. "I've known you for a very, very long time, Victoria.

"As you know, I've been alive for a very long time, searching out my purpose, searching out the reason for my existence."

"Yes," I agreed, he had told me this story before.

"Well, I found you," he looked away now, staring at the creases in the blanket covering us.

"Yes, but what do you mean you've known me for a long time? Didn't you find me in the attic?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, well, I didn't find you that night, I _saved_ you that night. I had known about you all along."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Story of a Slaying

I had no idea what Dante was talking about. How had he known me all along? And if he had, why did he make me tell him everything about my dreadful past? Why would he put me through that misery? There must be a reasonable excuse.

He sat up now, pulling me up next to him, cradling me in his strong arms. He held me tightly against his body now, almost as to shield me from something I had not known about.

"I've known you were the purpose of my existence for a very long time. I found you when you were the tender age of twelve. I knew I had to keep my distance, I couldn't very well be interested in a young girl, I would look like a pedophile by today's terms.

So I waited and watched, ready to make my move whenever I needed to and whenever I felt it was appropriate.

The rulers of our world do not take kindly to our kind having familiar relations with those of the human race. I knew if I would have any type of involvement with you, I would need to do it in confidence.

I waited, year by year, until the year you turned fifteen years old. I was at the party that night, Victoria, and I will never forgive myself for what that bastard did to you, how he hurt you. I stayed outside, watching nearby, ready to protect you when you needed it.

I saw you walk with that boy, saw how you acted around that boy. I became angry, I became sadistic, almost wanting to break his neck then and there.

I left, Victoria, I left you there to fend for yourself. I couldn't stand and watch any longer, so I ran away," he looked down now, ashamed of himself. I was sure if Dante could cry, now would be a time to see his crystal tears.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I left you there with that monster," his voice broke as he said this, looking up at me with guilt in his eyes.

"You didn't know what he was going to do though, you had no idea, I could never blame you for what happened that night."

"Well, I blamed myself, Victoria, if only I would have stayed, he would have been dead and that would have never happened to you. I stayed away for months, wondering what I could do to try to make anything better. I had no clue, I was so hurt, so confused. I wanted you to be happy but I knew if I interfered now, it would only hurt you worse.

I watched you for months, found out about the raping, and was furious. I hurt so bad…I felt as though the pain inside of me was literally tearing me apart. I knew I had to do something, anything.

I found his house. I watched his every move. For about two months I watched him, waiting to pounce upon my prey.

Victoria," he took my hands now, bringing them to his face and kissing both of them, one after the other. He stared fiercely into my eyes as he started again, "I saw him walking one night by himself, completely unaware of the evil that awaited him next to his house. I grabbed him as he walked up his porch steps, dragging him into the tall bushes. I tortured him, making him scream but muffling his screams of terror with my hand. First, I broke both of his legs, one after the other. Then, I broke his arms, leaving him paralyzed. I then left his neck for last, after waiting quite awhile to make sure he had known what he had done. I then sucked him dry I guess you could say. He was the type of person you could taste the evil in his blood. He was a terrible human, Victoria, and you weren't his only victim, either, he raped many girls. I'm so sorry for what happened but I did whatever in my power I could to let him know what he was dying for."

"Thank you," I said now, my voice breaking. "I can sleep at ease now knowing that the center of my horror for so long is no longer in existence."

"Do not thank me, I am a protector, Victoria, I will always protect you and love you." He kissed me now, lightly, letting all the feelings of love and affection he had for me now pierce through my lips and into my bloodstream.

I understood, finally, what he was so afraid of. He wanted to protect me in every way, making sure he would not upset me by the things he would confess. We had both confessed our pasts now, letting every insecurity we had for each other blow away with the soft wind.

The next day when I woke up, I had realized that we were out of food. I found Dante outside on the back porch, thinking to himself.

"Dante?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get too angry with me. He never wanted me to leave and after our last conversation, I now knew why.

"Yes, love?" he answered back, kindness in his beautiful voice.

"May I run to the store? We're out of food."

Dante rose up now, anger in his eyes. "No!" he yelled at me, making me wince at the fury in his voice.

"I…I'm sorry," I said, weak now. I huddled against the side of the large brick mansion.

Dante calmed now, looking defeated about what he had just said to me.

"Victoria, I cannot let you leave. There are people out there who want both of us dead…especially you," when he said this, he looked into the trees, almost as if he was looking for something…or _someone_.

I got angry now. I could feel my stomach twisting in knots with the hunger and I knew I couldn't stand it much longer before I passed out on the ground from starvation. Ok, so maybe starvation was an exaggeration, but still, I was hungry and I needed something to eat soon!

"Well then, Mr. Smart Guy, what am I suppose to eat then?" I asked now, almost furious with him. He had known I needed to eat but he wasn't really acting like he cared much.

"I will go myself, you must stay here though, please, Victoria."

"Ok," I sighed. I wanted to go with him. I didn't want to be left in the monstrous house by myself. It was so empty without his presence.

Dante left in a hurry, kissing me before he ran around the side of the house. I didn't even hear a car start but I knew he was gone. I was ready for some time alone, although I wasn't ready at all.

I hated being alone more than anything in the world. I always felt so helpless, so isolated from everyone. I felt as though, the reason I was alone was because no one wanted to be next to me, no one wanted to see me or be with 

me. I may be wrong, but this is what my mind told me. And most of the time, I believed it.

Most of the rest of the evening, I would just lie on the couch, thinking to myself about the events that had led up to this very moment. I thought about my mother mostly, and if she really _was_ still alive. I mean, I hadn't seen her die. There could still be hope…right?

I wanted to believe so badly that there was still hope. That I would see my mother's sweet caring face once again.

As I thought about past memories and what had happened, I curled myself into a tight little ball on the couch, letting my emotions run wild. I cried until I literally didn't have any tears anymore.

Yes, I was more than glad I had Dante. He had shown me something I thought was fake, a fairytale. But that didn't erase the thoughts from my mind that my mother was still out there, cold, alone, and possibly almost dead.

I told myself I'd have to stop thinking about it. My mother wouldn't want me living her life in fear wondering if I had done something differently, she would still be with me. I had to stop. I had to stop the thoughts and the worries.

Dante walked through the front door now, carrying bags of groceries. I ran over to help him but he wouldn't let me. He knew I was weak from hunger and he was the definition of a gentleman. He'd never let me do any type of hard labor while he was around.

"Thank you," I said to him as I ate my meal.

"You needed food, I don't know what I was thinking," he said, staring at me as I ate. Something that would always bother me about him. Since he didn't eat "human" food, he would spend the time I was eating staring at me.

"I just don't understand why you got so angry with me. I just wanted to go myself to save you the trip."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just worried, there are people out there who want to kill you and I and I cannot lose you. Not now, not ever."

"Well, thank you for worrying but I think I can handle myself."

I could tell when I said this that Dante knew I was just playing with his mind. He knew I was not near strong enough to deal with the horror that awaited me outside the mansion.

"I don't think you understand," he said now, staring into my eyes.

"Then tell me what I don't understand," I was becoming annoyed, why wasn't he telling me things? Why couldn't I know what was going on?

"Fine, I'll just come out with it, I'd rather not have you angry with me."

"Ok then, talk."

"The vampires at your town were there to scare you, Victoria. You were the reason they killed everyone in your hometown."

My eyes widened. I was filled with shock, chills ran up and down my body, leaving me motionless as if I had been stuck by a lightning bolt. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. _My_ fault was all that ran through my mind now. It was all _my fault._ All of it.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I spoke now, I wasn't sure how I spoke, but the words came out, leaving me once again paralyzed by fear and guilt.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Because I knew that you would blame yourself, as you are right now. I know what's going through your head, you're thinking that _you_ killed your hometown. But that is not the case. It is my fault, if I hadn't told them about you, you wouldn't be in danger and neither would your home."

"Who did you tell about me? Why did you tell them?"

"Remember when I told you about the rulers of my world? I confided in one of them, William. He was my best friend. The only one I _thought_ was like me, who thought like me. I was dreadfully wrong, Victoria. He told Vincent, the most powerful vampire of us all. I knew I needed to get you out of your town at that very moment."

"Why did you wait a whole month to find me and save me?" I asked now, confused by his reasoning.

"I needed to wait for the killings to die down. I couldn't very well walk into a town of vampires who wanted to kill me for forsaking their king, could I? I 

needed a plan, a plan of attack, if you will. So I waited, I watched you to make sure you were as okay as you could be. And then I came for you."

I loved Dante yet I hated him at the same time for making me suffer. For making my whole town suffer…and most of all…for not saving my mother when he very well could have.

"Victoria, I couldn't have saved your mother."

He knew what I was thinking, somehow, he knew my thoughts. Sadness overwhelmed my weak body once again as I slammed my head on the dining room table. Dante ran over now, cradling my head in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything I have caused and everything I have done. If I could take it all back, believe me I would. I would never have come into your life if I had known this was going to happen, believe me," he raised my chin with his hand, making me look into his pleading eyes.

"I love you," I said now, knowing that he was what I wanted. My mind told me not to care about my town and everyone who had been slain. Dante was my world now, and my world he shall remain.

"I love you also, Victoria, but maybe I should leave, maybe you should just forget about me. I know your life would be much easier if I hadn't interfered."

"I would be dead if you wouldn't have interfered."

"That may be so, but I cannot live knowing that I have caused you this much pain. I can't stand your tears, Victoria, every time a tear falls from your beautiful eyes, it breaks my dead heart a little more."

"I'm a very emotional person, Dante, I cry a lot, especially when it comes to people's lives coming to an end when I know that it was my fault. If I hadn't been in existence, none of it would have happened."

"That may be true, but you cannot turn back time, one can only go forward."

I knew he was right, but I didn't understand why he wanted to leave me. Why would he want to leave me alone with all the danger around?

"Don't leave me," I said now, gripping onto him as hard as I could.

"If it is what you want, I promise, I will never leave you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Message of Terror

Months passed and Dante and I's relationship flourished as beautifully as ever. I had thought everything was going quite well. I was beginning to become okay with myself again, beginning to let go of things in my past I could not control or change.

It was already mid-November when we got the message.

I was sitting on the sofa, thinking to myself about my past and what it had done to me. How it had tortured me…I couldn't wrap my head around the events that had taken place and why they had taken place at the time they had. Maybe my life was so plain and ordinary that something just had to happen, something had to throw my regular routine out of whack. I needed this, and I knew it.

Dante opened the front door slowly, walking with a very slow, steady pace as he read a small letter. I swung my head around to watch him, creasing my forehead, worried as to what the message was telling him.

He stopped walking as he reached the middle of the main hallway. He looked up into the air, sighing as he hung the letter at his side.

He looked over at me, his eyes turning sorrowful.

"What is it?" I asked now, curious as hell as to what it was. Tell me already! I hated when he kept things from me, especially when I could tell it was upsetting him.

"We must depart from this place as soon as possible, yet again," he said, solemnly.

"Why? Let me see the letter!" I was angry, everything was just starting to go well. I was finally starting to feel content with the way things were and then something else has to ruin it! I felt like a little kid whining but hey, this is my life we're talking about!

Dante walked over to me, handing me the letter. It was written in very elegant script.

Dearest Dante,

I cannot allow this madness to go on any longer. You must rid of that wretched girl who is interfering in our affairs. If you do not get rid of her soon, there will be consequences, you understand this. I pray you do the right thing.

She must either be one with us, or be dead as one against us. We cannot allow another human interference. You know what happened the last time that event occurred. Think of your brother, you do not want to end up like him.

Do the right thing, I trust you.

Vincent

I was deathly confused. Brother? Dante had never said anything at all about a brother. And apparently this brother of his had been in the same situation as we are at the moment.

It's not like I'm _against_ the vampires, I'm in love with one for god sake. The thing I do not agree with is the killing of innocent people just for the taste of their blood.

"What _brother_ is Vincent talking about, Dante? And why has he waited this long to send you this message? Are they coming after me? What's going on??" I was almost in a panic now, not knowing what to do, wondering if we should leave now, wondering where we would go. Would we be safe? Would I be safe? What was happening?

Dante sat next to me now, taking my hands in his once again, as he's always done when he had something serious to explain to me.

"I'm sorry I never told you about him. I was waiting for the right time," he looked at our hands now. I took my hand out from underneath his and raised his chin to look at me.

"Just explain, I'm not angry, more confused with everything that is happening right now…as I always am," I ended my sentence sounding a little 

annoyed because I never knew what was going on, I never knew how he felt or what was going on in that beautiful head of his.

"My brother, Charles, fell in love with a beautiful human, as I have. She had bright blonde flowing hair, unbelievable blue eyes, and the kindest heart I'd ever had the pleasure to meet.

Vincent found out of their love. My brother was trying to plead with Samantha to become his wife, to become one of us, but that was not a life she wanted for herself. She wanted kids, she wanted a normal life, and as one of us, she knew she could not ever experience that.

Charles was heartbroken but he would try to stay with her for as long as he possibly could before putting her in danger. Vincent became angrier. He did not want any human knowing of us and knowing of what we were capable of. He sent Charles a letter…just as he has with us, telling him of the dangers he would face if he kept this human in his life.

The couple in love did not care of the evil that awaited them, they remained together, promising to spend eternity with one another, even if that meant they had to spend it in the next world.

Vincent showed up at Charles' door, not amused. He killed them both quickly, as if no one would notice, no one would care. Of course I cared, Charles was my brother! He was my only family left in this world and I could not deal with the fact that my ruler and my king had betrayed me. Samantha promised not to reveal us, she promised to love Charles, yet that was not enough for Vincent. He would abide by the rules of our people no matter what, no matter what situation, even if that meant killing one of his most loyal friends.

We must leave, Victoria, if you truly want to be with me, we must leave as soon as possible. I will not lose you as Charles lost Sam. I will not have you killed in front of my very eyes."

I felt terrible. I felt as though all of this was my fault, every single little bit of it. If I hadn't existed, he would be fine, my town would be fine…my mother would be fine. But nothing was fine, _nothing_! I hated myself right now, I hated that I was ever born. But I would never tell Dante that. I couldn't make him feel worse than he was feeling right now.

We would have to leave everything. We would have to leave his beautiful home, the nice seclusion we had, everything. It would all be lost and it was all my fault.

Dante grabbed me by the shoulders now, looking into my eyes. "Don't you think all of that, don't you think this was your fault. It's all over now, Victoria, we cannot just sit here and play the blame game, we must move quickly and we must have a plan."

How did he know what I was thinking? Did he really know me that well? We'd only been together for a few months…although I guess he had been with me for years now. I guess it wasn't a surprise he knew everything that was running through my mind.

"If we must leave, then let's do it now before I become even more upset with myself and do something really terrible," I said, looking right back into his eyes. I wasn't kidding either, I'd wanted to kill myself before, and this just gave me a reason.

"You're not doing anything, I'm going to protect you and we're going to be fine. We will have our life together, one way or another, Victoria, we will be together for all eternity, if that is what you want, you shall have it. And you shall have me."

I knew he'd keep me safe. But I had an option. Should he just get it over with and turn me now? Or should we wait and see how this all plays out? I was dreadfully confused and I had no idea what I should do. This was a terrible decision to make by myself and I thought I already knew what Dante would want.

"Should we just get this over with now or later?" I finally asked, afraid of his answer. I didn't think I was ready yet. I hardly knew anything about vampires except all of the stories…and I was finding more and more that those very stories were all false.

Dante looked at me with confusion in his jade eyes. "What are you talking about, my love?" He asked, looking concerned. I got the feeling he thought I meant him killing me himself.

"Should you turn me now or later?"

He pulled away from me now, looking around as though he was thinking very hard. I was wrong. He was just angry. He stood up now quickly, looking down at me with harsh eyes.

"Victoria, I want you to get one thing straight," he started, I'd never heard this tone of voice coming from him before. To be honest, I was quite startled. I didn't think I said anything that would bother him this much. "I will only change you if _you_ want to be changed. If it is what you want, then it is what you will get. But I will _never_ make that decision for you. If you would like to stay human, I understand, I will never pressure you and I want you to make your own decision. Got that?"

"Yes," I said, looking down. I think I wanted to be changed, but then again, I didn't want it. I didn't want to be a monster, but if being a monster meant that I could spend all of forever with Dante, I'd take it. I'd take all of it. I sat there, looking at my hands, folding them and unfolding them, thinking and thinking about what I really wanted. If I gave up being a human now, I'd never have kids, I'd never have a normal life, and I'd be eighteen forever. Oh well, I never really wanted kids anyway. I wanted to be changed…but would now be the right time? That I did not know yet.

"Are you ok? You look like you're very much in thought, my love," Dante said, catching my attention, making me look up at him. I could tell he knew what I was thinking. Could he really read my mind? Or did he just know me that well?

My stomach ached with anxiety. It twisted and turned until I grabbed around myself, trying to muffle the sounds. I felt sick. I felt worried, I felt hurt. Everything Dante was trying to avoid me feeling, I felt, all at this very second.

I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he stood in front of me. I couldn't help but to break down, once again. I honestly didn't even know why I broke down. Wasn't he what I wanted? Didn't I want to spend all of forever with the one I loved? Why was I feeling so broken and confused?

"I want you to change me," I heard myself saying. I felt as though I was watching myself in a movie. I was standing beside the couch, watching myself cling onto Dante's waist, telling him to change me into one of the monsters that killed everything I ever knew and loved.

Dante uncoiled my arms now, putting them back on my lap as he sat beside me. My eyes burned with tears and I felt them dripping down my face and onto my hands. I wiped them all away, putting on a brave face so he thought I was serious. I was serious, but I did not want this event to occur right now. I knew I wasn't ready. But if it would make matters easier, I'd have to just suck it up and deal.

"You're not ready right now, I can see it in your eyes," my angel said, looking at me with certainty. "I may not really be able to read minds, but I'm guessing I come pretty damn close to reading yours and I know that you are not ready, I will not go through with it until I see the certainty within you. I cannot and will not do something that you are not ready for. Especially something as big as taking away your humanity."

I felt myself go limp. Damn me and my inability to lie. I could never lie without smiling or crying. My emotions always took hold of me, making it impossible for me to trick anyone, even myself. If I told myself I was ready, then I would be ready. But every time I told my mind I was ready, it would whisper back to me, "don't fool yourself, you know you're not ready." It was quite annoying.

"I know, but if it would help the situation at all, I would rather you do it now than later. I know I want it, but I just don't know when I want it. So if you would just do it now, I wouldn't have to choose. I am very indecisive, as you know and I would prefer if you just made the choice for me. Is it a wise thing to do to change me now?"

Dante raised an eyebrow, as if my response was unexpected. I really did want to be changed, but I couldn't make the decision on my own, I needed some help.

"Of course I would love for us to spend our lives together in eternity. I have waited I don't know how long anymore just to meet you. But I finally have you and I don't want to pressure you in any way to become one of us. I want you to want it. I want you to want it at the time it will happen. I cannot make this decision for you, I've told you this. I feel as though I have already taken enough from you. I cannot take any more without your consent. And also, I do not think it would help our situation very much right now. Yes, you would be changed, but I would rather fight Vincent than turn you into something you do 

not want to be at the moment. Once it is done, there is no going back, Victoria, you understand this."

"I know, but we wouldn't have any threats anymore, we could live peacefully, we could be together without anyone trying to interfere anymore. We would have no worries. It would be fantastic."

Dante smirked a little. "It would not be your definition of 'fantastic' for a few months, if not more, my love."

"And why is that?" I asked, curiously. I thought he had said in his story it only took over night for him to realize what had happened. He had to have been fine within a month.

"I was never like normal humans, Victoria. There was something else to me. When I was changed, I was still myself, I wasn't the blood-thirsty children that everyone else turns into. You basically have the mind of a child, you thirst for blood and you will do whatever you can in your power to get it. I had more willpower, I wanted something different for myself. In fact, Vincent appointed me to head of the 'child vamps' we called them. I was to watch over them, to make sure that they were following our rules. No one could ever find out about us and I was one to make sure that that held through.

I have a hidden power inside of me, as does Vincent. We are the most powerful of our kind. Which is why I would like to wait until you are ready to change you. I honestly do not think he will be attacking me any time soon. He would know the consequences of his actions."

I was in very deep thought at this moment. Why wasn't Dante still with Vincent then? Why wouldn't he just give up me and live out his powers? He could have such a great life. He could be a ruler, as Vincent is. He probably needs help anyway, from the look of things.

"Why did you leave? Why don't you go live out your powers with Vincent? Why have me holding you back?" It was getting a lot easier to talk to Dante, to ask him the exact questions that had been running through my mind. Usually, I rethought things, but now, I knew he had heard much worse than what I was pouring out to him.

Dante kissed me lightly on my forehead now. I loved when he did that. I could always tell he was about to say something really compassionate and sweet right after.

He finally started, "I would rather die next to you that live out all of my eternity knowing that I could have made it work."

I felt myself blush. My cheeks burned and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. If he couldn't be with me, he would rather die. I felt the same way. I needed him now, and if he left any time soon, or any time ever, I would certainly take my life without thinking twice about it. He _was_ my life now. He was everything to me. If I couldn't wake up seeing his smiling face next to mine, I would certainly die. I couldn't even begin to think of my life without Dante now. Every time I thought of my life before him, I became terribly depressed. I was nothing before this man, and now I was everything. I knew who I was, finally, and I knew what I wanted. And what I wanted was to be with him forever.

As I was thinking all of this, he began to smile. His face lit up as if something inside of him had been switched on.

"I want you to think thoroughly about what you want. And I do not want you to rush it. Take as much time as you need, my sweetheart. I will always be waiting right next to you, even if death takes hold of both of us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions

Dante went out that night to hunt and made me stay home for the time being.

I paced back and forth all night throughout the whole house, finding things I'd never seen, staring at things that I never noticed how beautiful they were.

At the side of the living room sat a fireplace. It looked as though it hadn't been used in quite awhile. It was outlined in wood and stone, making small patterns I hadn't noticed until I looked up close.

A large blue vase sat on top of the fireplace. It was covered in white and purple details of flowers. It took my breath away and on either side of it sat small white candles.

I was very observant tonight, noticing the small things and taking in all of my surroundings. There were rooms in the house I was afraid to walk in because honestly, I was a little afraid of what I would find. I would wait for Dante to return to ask what was inside of them.

Pacing back and forth, I think of my life now and how much it will change when I become one of them. I want to, I really do, but it's hard for me to think right now.

_I'm kind of glad Dante left tonight, it gives me time to think, _I said to myself.

I sat on the loveseat again, reading Vincent's letter over and over again, trying to think of my decision. I'd like to have my mind made by the time Dante comes home, but I don't think that'll happen.

I certainly don't want to die a human, no way. And I do not want to die with Dante watching.

I _want_ to spend eternity with him. I don't know how he's convinced me of this but I know that I do. I want to be with him, I want to have a future with him, and I want to spend the rest of forever with him. There's nothing else to it, that's it. And if that means I have to basically be reborn, I'll take it.

It's a small price to pay for an eternity with the one I love the most. I have no one left anyway, it's just Dante and I now.

_Everything happens for a reason_, I keep telling myself. If I wasn't supposed to be with Dante, he wouldn't have come to save me, none of this would have happened in the first place.

It was all so confusing to me. The way it had all happened, the way it was turning out to be, just…everything.

I wonder if I'm the only one left, I wonder if anything will ever be the same again, if I'll ever _feel_ the same again. I highly doubt it, but with Dante at my side, my hopes were growing at a steady pace.

My mind began to develop very high hopes now. A large smile grew on my face as I thought of the dreadful things in my life being nothing more but the past. I need to let the past go and live in the now and think of the future. I mean, this could be a very good experience, maybe I'll learn more things, maybe I'll feel more things.

But before I make my decision, I must know more about the mechanics. See, I'm the type of girl that must know all of the details, I must know exactly what will happen to me, exactly what I will be changed into.

I mean, yes, I'd heard Dante's story; I'd heard what had happened when he was changed. But not _everyone_ was like him, especially me.

Would I disappear in the sun, would I be more beautiful, would my eyes turn green like his? I had so many questions and I had to ask them when Dante returned.

I waited all night it seemed. I walked to the kitchen, sat at the table, and stared at the antique clock for what seemed like hours.

_When will he be back? I'm getting kind of worried,_ I thought to myself.

_Please, please don't let Vincent come tonight. I'm not ready. Please don't let him attack Dante. All of this is my fault and if I have to, I'll take all of the fall for it,_ I closed my eyes now, locking my fingers together and looking up at the ceiling. No, I didn't believe in God anymore, but I do believe that if I 

hope hard enough, good things may happen. At least, I would like to believe that.

I began pacing again. _12:01 a.m._ The clock was taunting me. The sound of the ticking rang in my ears as though a freight train just drove right past me. I was beginning to go insane.

I began sweating and shaking. _Panic attack_. I had those often, I was use to them by now, and I knew how to control myself. But this time was different.

I felt myself becoming dizzy. I sat down in the kitchen chair again, placing my head on the table on top of my numb arms. My head was swimming with thoughts of what could possibly be happening right now.

I rose my head up now, trying to look through the fog and static that covered my eyesight. The clock grew louder and louder now, echoing in my ears, making me plug them as best as I could with my fingers.

My breathing became faster. I began to gasp for air now, feeling like my lungs were shriveling up.

_Why is this…_was all I could say before a blacked out. The colors in my eyes turned black and all went to the middle of my sight, leaving me blind and shaking on the ground.

I thought I was dreaming. I looked down and saw myself wearing a wedding dress. Bright, colorful daisies made the bouquet I held in my white hands. I looked ahead now, seeing rows of chairs…but no one in them. I was in a cloud of white, everything looked foggy, yet clear. We weren't in a church but the seats were set up as though we were.

Dante stood at the end of the aisle, the biggest smile on his face I'd ever seen. A priest stood behind him, smiling that same smile. I must have looked beautiful. I know I felt beautiful.

Sadness made its way into my mind now, making me fall to my knees on my wedding day.

I began screaming, running up and down the aisles. "Where is my mother?" I yelled.

Dante ran over to me now, taking me into his arms, soaking my tears with his suit. I felt hopeless. Where was my mother? It's my wedding day, why isn't she here?

"Victoria, your mother is dead."

I looked up at Dante's face now, backing away in fear and terror. My eyes widened as I saw his beautiful face turn into the face of the devil.

Blood dripped from his mouth. I could almost taste it as it trickled off of his flawless teeth. His eyes were red with fury and thirst as he smiled at me.

He grabbed me again, holding me as close as he could, putting his mouth to my throat.

"No!" I screamed.

"Victoria, Victoria, wake up!" I opened my eyes now, seeing the same perfect face in my dream. He was okay, Vincent hadn't found us yet and everything was okay.

I looked around, making sure I wasn't still dreaming, soaking in the picture perfect sights of his beautiful kitchen.

I tried to sit up now, putting my hand on the back of my head. It started to throb now, leaving me with a terrible headache. "How did I fall off of the chair?" I meant to say to myself.

"What happened? Are you okay? I got home and yelled your name. I never heard an answer so I went looking for you and found you shaking on the floor in here."

"I had a panic attack," I said now, embarrassed. Dante didn't know my anxiety problems. I hoped he wasn't going to start treating me like a child.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to freak out when I left? I wouldn't have left!"

"I didn't know I'd pass out and I didn't know you'd be gone for as long as you were."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he said as he pulled me close to him, cradling me in his arms. "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be thirsty for as long as I could."

"We're leaving soon, aren't we?"

"Yes," he whispered, looking into my eyes.

Thoughts began racing through my mind. _But, I have so many more questions, there's no time and I need to know so much, what am I suppose to do?_ "How long will it be until we have to leave?"

"Maybe a few days…maybe a week or so, I'm not quite sure, we've got to play this out well. I will need to gather supplies and such also to make sure that you will still be well-fed and your needs are met while we are escaping."

I sighed deeply. "You know, making a decision based on no information at all is a very hard thing to do, Dante."

He looked confused. I guess I caught him off guard a little. "What are you talking about, love?"

"You know, my decision about letting you change me. How am I supposed to make an honest decision if I hardly know anything of the creature I will become? I mean yeah, I know your story, but what if I'm different, I mean, I already know I don't 'possess' the same powers that you do."

"Calm down, Victoria, I will explain to you whatever you need to know or understand, please just be patient. What do you want to know?"

"Ok, so, wow, I have so many questions and I feel like we don't have any time for this."

"Don't think about time right now, if I can help you make a decision, I will try to do just that. Spill your heart and mind to me."

"Ok, let's see…" I began thinking of all of the questions I could possibly ask. It was about two in the morning already and honestly, I didn't really care how long it would take to ask the questions, I just really needed and wanted to know. "Question number one: what did it feel like when you were bitten?"

Dante looked away now, as in deep thought. He looked as though he was trying to find the right words to explain to me the best he could. "Well, you can pretty much guess that it hurt like hell. Being bitten by such brute force and 

with unbelievably sharp teeth is not the most pleasant feeling at all. It stung, it burned, and it was a terrible, terrible experience. Especially since I had no realizations of what was going on at all."

"Ok, so getting bitten hurts, I got that one. Ok so, how did you feel once you started turning?"

"Well, as I said before, my veins started burning so badly that I blacked out. The pain is something I cannot fully explain. It was the most excruciating, burning, stinging pain I have ever felt in my life and I imagine I will ever feel for the rest of my life. Am I doing an alright job answering your questions?"

"Yes, yes, I'm just curious is all. I want to have a good idea of what I will be getting myself in to, you know?"

"Oh, of course, my love, I wouldn't want you to make this decision unless you really and truly know it is something you want for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, Dante."

"Any time."

"So, when you realized something was…wrong I guess you could say, did your mind change, were you taken over by some other force you couldn't explain, did you actually know what was going on? Were you terrified of yourself and what that woman had done to you?"

"Actually, the way you described it is a way I would describe it myself. My mind took over, my extreme sense of smell and instincts came rushing into my mind as though the dam holding everything back had broken and water came pouring in. I had no clue what was going on, I had no clue what I'd been turned into and I was completely terrified. But the odd thing was, I could smell everyone's blood, Victoria, every single person had a different scent. That's why when I smelled you, it was completely different. You have a different type of blood running through your veins. Usually, I could tell when I had met someone's relative. Their blood had different scents, but there was something about it that was the same. You understand?"

"Yes, I think I understand about as best as I can," I giggled a little. It was all so much information to take in and to try to understand.

"Any other questions or are you getting tired yet?" He smiled at me, leaving me breathless. I love how he's always so considerate. Always making sure I'm well-fed, well rested, just everything. He makes sure I am as perfectly content as I can be and it is something in him that I have never seen in any other man before.

"Actually, yes, I have millions of questions, I could honestly stay up all night and ask you things. I mean, you don't have to sleep, right? So, if I'm not tired, what are we waiting for? I've known you for too long not to know every single thing about the person you are, right?"

Dante laughed. "You're funny, you think that you can know every little detail about my life and the things I've gone through in a couple months? There is not enough time in the world to explain to you everything, Victoria. I still hardly know anything about you, I may know a few of your favorite dishes, your favorite color, and some things from your past but, love, we have an eternity to spend with one another, if we learn everything now, will we not get bored?"

"I could never be bored with you."

"But, I'd like to learn as we go along, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Dante, but with the whole vampire thing, I'd like to learn the most I can, as I've already explained."

"Oh yes, that is something I'd like to reveal everything to you about. But, I will not tell you anything unless you ask. I'm sorry, but that is my personality. I don't just spill things randomly unless I know someone would like to know the information."

"Understandable, I'm the exact same way."

"Ok so, more questions then?"

"Yes. You mentioned that when you woke up from being blacked out, you walked into the sun and your skin turned _translucent_. Help me understand this."

"Ok, Vincent taught me a lot about this but here is what I know. When we walk into the sun, instead of burning or dying or any of the things you see in the movies, we disappear. But that is not the only time we can change invisible, so to say. If we think of a place we would like to be, we are instantly transported 

there. Remember a couple of weeks ago when you ran out of food and I had to go to the grocery store?"

"Yes."

"That's how I got there and back so quickly."

"I see, I was going to ask why you didn't own a car," I laughed again. This was all so interesting! I wanted to know everything!

"So, you understand?"

"Yeah, but did anyone see you just pop up out of space and walk into the store? How do you conceal yourself? You can't just go transporting places without people knowing."

Once again, it looked like I caught Dante off guard. It seemed like there was something he wasn't telling me. I wasn't about to let him change the subject or blow this off. I needed to know these things.

"Yeah, you know what? Come to think of it, you left in broad daylight, didn't you? How didn't you get caught? Even if you were to transport into a dark alley, once you walked back out into the sun, someone would notice. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

He looked up into the air now, as though I'd caught him in a lie. There _was_ something he was keeping from me! I'd shake it out of him if I had to. Screw being lied to.

"Yes, there is something I'm keeping from you. But I've been waiting for the right time to tell you. It's something very big and I don't want you to go freaking out on me."

Well, now I _was_ freaking out! He wasn't telling me something that was big and something that I obviously need to know! Why do things have to be so damn complicated?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revealed

I wish Dante wouldn't lie to me. How am I supposed to trust and love a man when I still feel as though I hardly know him?

I'm done being hurt and lied to. If he loves me as much as he says he does, he will tell me the truth.

I didn't sleep at all considering how stressed out and worried I was about the news Dante was keeping from me. I lied next to him, pretending to sleep for the rest of the night so he thought I wasn't half as angry as I actually was and still am.

He promised he would tell me first thing in the morning once I woke up so I wasn't about to move slowly to get down stairs.

I basically ran down the long staircase and into the kitchen where, like every morning, Dante was making me breakfast.

I took my seat at the table where I usually do. But, today felt obnoxiously awkward and uncomfortable.

Dante didn't even turn around to look at me before he finally said it. He let out a light sigh and whispered, "There has been a plan all along, Victoria."

My heart sank. Was he talking about with him and I? Was he talking about with him and Vincent? "What are you talking about?"

"The human race is to be extinguished, abolished, destroyed if you will. That is one of the very large reasons Vincent wants you dead. And also, that is one of the very reasons I wasn't found and exposed when I left. You must understand, this is not my will, I do not have the same ideas these creatures possess. I am in love with a human, of course, and I will not lose her."

What?? The human race is to be destroyed? What the hell? Who do they figure they will feed off of? Won't they all die? What is going on?

Dante turned to face me now, walking very slowly until he came to my side. "My love, if you do not join us, you will surely be killed. And if you are planning that, you might as well let me know now so I can request to be killed as well."

I started to feel dizzy again. I laid my head on the back of the chair, looking into space. I've got to make my decision now, what will it be? Yes, I will do it, I'm ready. "I'm ready," I finally said, turning my head to glance at Dante through the corner of my eye.

"Ready for what?"

"To be…changed," the word burned my lips as I said it. Humanity, gone. I would have no choice but to be turned. I certainly would rather have that as my fate than be tortured and killed in front of the only man I've ever loved.

"Are you sure about this?"

I closed my eyes, mind racing, emotions running wild. "Yes."

Dante turned back around now, walking to my breakfast and putting it on a crystal dish for me. He grabbed the plate, walked to the table and sat across from me, placing my food in front of me. He stared at me for a long moment, immersed in his own thoughts.

"I know I'm ready," I believed, taking his hands as I looked into his big, caring eyes. Ready or not, in reality, I had to be ready. There was no other way now, it was either be killed, or be a monster. And monster I would choose.

"We will need to prepare."

"Whatever we need to do, I will be here in the end."

"As will I, my love." Dante stood up now, leaning over the table. He bent down, grabbed my face and kissed me compassionately. "I love you, my dear, I will never leave you, and if we are alive for an eternity, the only way I would want to spend that eternity would be with you in my arms."

"You are too sweet for your own good," I blushed a little and looked into his eyes once more, searching for the answers to my questions. I could see into his soul through those eyes and I could see that he was being completely truthful. For the first time in my life, I have experienced true love…and lo and behold it be with a mythological creature.

"Will you be okay if I leave and get supplies tomorrow? You won't have another panic attack on me, will you?"

"I'll be fine, just don't be gone for too long, tomorrow is my birthday, after all," I smiled. I wondered what he would get me, if anything. I hated receiving gifts and telling people what I wanted, all that jazz. I hated the feeling of being the center of attention and I'd do whatever I could in my power to avoid it.

"Ah, yes, October third. The birth of Victoria Dawn Miller took place on that day. I won't be long, my love. But for now, you must rest."

I loved how Dante talked, yes, sometimes it came off to be a little corny. But I loved it. He was different, we were meant to be, I could completely tell it. And I loved him.

I woke up, raising my arms in the air with a big moan and stretch. A small letter was pinned to my night shirt, I'd imagined it was from Dante. He must have left early.

I unhooked the small note and opened it.

It was written in very elegant scripture, so elegant I almost couldn't read it.

Victoria, my love,

I have departed early as to leave you with some time to yourself. Do not miss me too much, my sweetheart, I will return soon. Also, I have decided, (if it is okay with you) that we will depart on the fifth of October. This should give us enough time to prepare and whatever else we need to do. I love you with all of the life that is left in my body. Do not be afraid, all will be well soon enough.

Your dearest,

Dante

I put the small letter up to my nose now, inhaling the sweet scent of his cologne and the paper he used to write his sweet words to me. I loved this man so much, and I would control myself until he returned.

I looked at the foot of the bed and realized there was a beautiful black and purple dress laid out. I wrinkled my forehead in disbelief that Dante would buy me a dress but I decided I'd try it on anyway.

I undressed and held the gown out in front of me to gawk in its beauty. It consisted of a black velvet the hung down the bottom and the bodice was a corset-style with a deep purple and black lace that tied on the torso. It was beautiful…and heavy and I wondered why Dante would go to such lengths to buy me a dress when he knew that I was a tomboy and always would be one.

_Oh well, _I said to myself, _might as well let go for one day, Happy Birthday to me._

I climbed into the dress, one leg after the other and stretched it up across my bra which I would obviously need to be taking off as it was a strapless gown. I zipped up the back, realizing that it fit me more than perfectly. _Hmm, how is he so good?_

_But what shoes will I wear?_ I looked around the room now, noticing black high heels at the foot of the bed also. I strapped them on, realizing that, they too, were a perfect fit. I looked beautiful, I realized as I stared at myself in the antique mirror which hung from the wall in front of me. The only thing missing from this perfect outfit was a nice hairstyle and some fresh makeup.

After I "dolled" myself up, I pranced down stairs, ready to make myself some breakfast. I opened the refrigerator, bending down to reach for the milk. I grabbed the jug and sat it on the counter now, opening the cupboard and searching for my favorite cereal. _Ahh, there's still some left._ I reached up for the _Cocoa Pebbles_ when something grabbed my hand.

I looked in terror at the white hand that held tightly to my left arm. I tried to move but the arm was too strong.

I felt breath on my ear now, sending chills through my body. "Don't move and you won't get hurt," the voice whispered in my ear now. I felt myself going limp from surprise and horror but I contained myself. _Be strong, you'll get through this,_ I thought to myself.

The man swung me around now, making me face him.

His face almost knocked me out with angelic grace and beauty. _Vincent_, was all I could think. He had strawberry blonde hair that hung to the bottom of his ears, styled as though he just got out of bed. His eyes were a bright orange-yellow color and his features were striking. He looked as though he could be a Greek God-he was sure strong enough to come off as one.

I was breathing heavily now, feeling more and more light-headed as he stood, holding me against the counter.

"I've got her, there is nothing to worry about, men, she will be turned soon enough," Vincent said as two tall men walked into the kitchen, looking me up and down as though I were a meal.

"Fantastic, master, let's go," the one on the right said, voice smooth as silk. I couldn't tell who was who, they looked like twins, to me. I didn't really care anyway, the only thing I could think now was how to get out of this situation and how to run away.

Before I could fight against Vincent's grip, I felt a small gush of wind and I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of laughter in the distance, echoing in a large room. I strained my eyes, trying to get a visual of where I was. When I could see clear enough, I could tell I was in a large, poorly-lighted room with flickering candles everywhere. I tried to move but I was bound by my wrists and ankles.

I began to thrash against my binds, having no success. I tried to scream but realized my mouth was covered with some sort of tape.

I began to sob, my head swimming with dizziness and worry. _Where am I?_ I asked myself over and over, yet nothing came to mind.

_Where is Dante? Why didn't he come back for me? What's going on?_

I squinted now, trying to see through the shadows of the room but I only saw more and more darkness clouding my vision.

I closed my eyes now, telling myself I was dreaming. The past few months were only a dream, I couldn't be spending my birthday bound and in a world of vampires. This kind of stuff only happened in movies, _right_?

I opened my eyes again, shocked with the face of Vincent two inches from mine. I felt his breath on my skin again, striking me through my face and down my back, leaving goose bumps behind its trail.

"Finally, I will claim you as my own."

I sobbed against my binds, what was he talking about? His? I'll never be his! I wish this man would just leave me alone!

"You are much, much too good for a bum like Dante. You deserve a man high in power, one who can give you anything and everything you want, you would like that, wouldn't you, love?"

I swung my head back and forth now, closing my eyes and letting my tears fall down my red cheeks.

Just then it happened, the candles blew out, the large windows along the walls began to crack and break. They scattered along the floor, making Vincent back off and look at me in shock.

I opened my eyes now, looking into his face. "No, there is no way. It cannot be," he backed away now, staring at me with eyes full of fright. He turned away now, running and screaming into the darkness, leaving me alone once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Found Power

I hang from the wall, motionless, hungry, deprived of sunlight, waiting for Dante to arrive to once again save me from my underworld hell.

I opened my eyes now, straining in the darkness for any type of movement. _Nope, nothing, _I thought to myself.

I was still unable to speak or move, bound to a large plank of wood which was hung from the ceiling by some type of chain. I began fussing again, moving my arms and legs in the little motions I could muster out of them. Large shackles kept my ankles and wrists in place but I could feel the bolts holding them in place start to move the more I stirred.

I looked around, up at my hands and down at my feet, trying to make myself grow in strength. I was utterly claustrophobic and the thought of not being able to move or speak burned in my mind.

I started breathing harder now, gaining more and more frustration from my situation and the place I was in.

_Goddamned Vincent! Why is he doing this to me? What does he want from me?_

But more importantly-why did the windows break when I cried?

I just started to realize, something happened to me.

I stopped struggling and focused on the shackles, putting my entire mind into the bolts holding them down.

They began to unscrew themselves. They turned until one after the other fell to the ground below me. I looked up at my freed hand in shock and amazement.

My mind clouded as I looked around, forehead creased with surprise.

My left hand was free now, letting me rip the tape from my sore mouth. I winced in pain as I could feel the tiny hairs on my upper lip being ripped out, slowly at first, and then I quickened the pace to get it over with. I closed my mouth, muffling my screams of pain and my eyes burned with tears.

I was able to talk now, but I still had to free my right hand and my ankles. I began concentrating again on the screws of the shackle that bound my left ankle. Again, one after another, they fell to the ground with a tinkling sound. _Only two more, _I told myself.

After freeing my right hand, I began to feel terribly light-headed. My head swam with dizziness and I decided now was time to take a short break. I was now three-quarters of the way free and that was enough of an accomplishment for now.

But, before I could unscrew the remaining metal from my binds, I heard soft footsteps leading my way.

I began to panic again, _he's going to bind me back up, he's going to kill me, I'm dead, I can't believe this is happening again._

"Victoria?" A man whispered, about ten feet in front of me. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see two feet in front of me, let alone ten.

Hesitantly, I answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Dante."

Relief found its way into my mind and rushed through my body as I let out a large sigh. "Thank goodness, I thought you'd never come!" I whispered back, my voice hoarse from screaming.

Dante walked closer now until he was right in front of my face. I saw only his eyes as they sparkled in any type of light, even the nonexistent kind. I saw his eyes widen as he stared at the state I was in. "Oh my Lord, what the hell happened? I knew Vincent would do this when I left, I knew it, why didn't I stay," he talked to himself as he grabbed the last screws from my binds and tore them out himself.

"I'm just glad you're here now, I mean, nothing really happened other than the fact that I was constrained and unable to move for about a day, no big gee, I've had worse."

Dante lifted my sore body from the wood now, cradling me in his arms for a long moment. "It seems as though every time I leave, something terrible happens to you, my love. Never again, this I promise you."

I buried my head in his chest now, sobbing lightly as my warm tears slid down my cheeks. "I'm fine, really."

"Let's get you home, everything is okay now."

I was too tired to even think of asking questions. All I could think was I needed to rest, my mind was yelling at me to lie down and just die. The effects of this afternoon had certainly taken a toll on my body and mind so now it was time for sleep.

Dante held me in his arms now, whispering in my ear if it was okay for him to transport us home. I nodded my head lightly and felt that similar gust of wind I'd felt when the object of my terror had taken me captive.

I woke in a familiar house. I had slept completely normal considering what had happened. It must have been the overwhelming emotion and aftermath of the previous day that had taken hold of my body and thrown me into one of the deepest sleeps I'd ever experienced.

I opened my eyes, finding the angel in front of me, as I had every other morning. He smiled as I tossed and turned, feeling sore and used.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked as I looked at my swollen, red wrists, shaking my head.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

Dante moved quickly to my side now, grabbing me tightly with his strong arms, acting as though I would float away if not in his grasp.

"I'm never leaving you again."

"I know," I said into his chest, burying my head in as deep as I could get. My mind spun when I inhaled the sweet smell of his cologne. I was usually 

allergic to these types of scents, but he knew the perfect way around everything.

"Victoria, I love you so much and if you don't want to talk about what happened, you don't have to…but just know that I am here and I will never leave ever again. I want you to confide in me, things have changed, I don't think Vincent will be bothering us much anymore."

I stretched my head up now, looking into his eyes, creasing my forehead. "What are you talking about? Did you kill him?"

Dante began shaking his head, closing his eyes slowly. "No, no, I didn't kill him. But curious enough, he wasn't even there when I showed up…come to think of it, no one was. When I came home and you weren't here," he took my face into his hands gently now, looking into my eyes with fierce yet care, "I knew where you were, there was no other place you could be than with…him.

I braced myself for battle although for some reason, I had a feeling it wouldn't be happening. I arrived at Vincent's mansion and strode right through the front door, ready for anything to come my way. Yet, there was nothing. There was no one, just an empty house.

I listened carefully for any movement, crouching in the darkness that engulfed me. And then I heard you, I heard your sobs and your muffling screams. I could never forget the sound. It was the sound you made when I found you in your attic, alone and afraid. I ran to the door and opened it quickly yet quietly as to make sure no one would hear if anyone was there other than you.

I saw you hanging there, tied to a board in the middle of the large room, broken glass surrounding you. I couldn't understand why you were there completely alone but from the looks of it, something terrible happened."

I stared at him, scouting my mind for the right words to say. I tried to speak but when I tried, my voice escaped me and I buried my head in his chest once again, crying as hard as my body would let me.

Tears strode down my red cheeks as I looked up at my angel's face again. "I was so scared, I thought you'd never come."

Dante grabbed me again, hugging me tighter this time. "I'm so sorry, my love, I came as quickly as I could, I hope you're not angry with me."

"I could never be angry with you. I just don't understand why all of this is happening, what did I do to deserve this? Can't I just love a vampire in peace? Dante, my _mind_ took me over. _My mind._"

Dante looked at me in confusion now, wrinkling his forehead. "What are you talking about? Did you do that with your_ mind_?"

"Yes! Vincent was saying all of this nonsense and I became very angry and upset and before I knew it, the candles blew out, the windows broke, and he ran away screaming and saying 'it can't be, it can't be'. What is going on Dante?"

His eyes grew as wide as they could and an unrecognizable word escaped his perfect lips, "Darkling."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Explanations

"What _happened_ to me, Dante," I wasn't about to let him off the hook if he knew something I didn't.

Dante took my hands in his and squeezed them lightly, looking into my eyes as I stared at his beautiful face. His eyes seemed to glaze over with passion as he intertwined his fingers in my hair and pulled my face into his. I opened my eyes wide in surprise at his action and then closed them feeling the love flow through his lips and into mine. I was overtaken by the power of the kiss, forgetting the question I had just asked him not a moment before…maybe that was what he was aiming for.

He pulled my face away with the same force, leaving me with my mouth still open and my eyes closed, searching for his lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, out of breath.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're completely relaxed before I spend the rest of the day explaining to you the events of yesterday."

I braced myself. I really hadn't felt any different, I felt like the same old Victoria, maybe a little tired, but the same. I sighed as I opened my eyes now, looking into his gorgeous face, searching for the answers.

"I always thought there was something _different_ about you, but I had no idea you would be _this_ different."

"What do you mean? Explain."

Dante took a deep breath of the air he no longer needed and closed his eyes, exhaling as he opened them once again, looking into my longing mind.

"You are a _darkling_, Victoria, you are a different type of species, this _meaning_, you can control things with your mind, as well as with your emotions."

What? Me? A…_darkling_. But I'd never felt different, I'd never been able to do this before, why would now be any different?

As though Dante had heard my thoughts, he responded to my awaiting questions. "It's sort of a 'coming of age' type situation you have occurred. When a darkling turns nineteen years old, that darkling transforms, mind, body, 

and soul. I just don't know why I hadn't seen it before…" his voice trailed off as he placed his hand under his chin, looking across the room in deep thought.

"So, since yesterday was my nineteenth birthday, now I'm this…this…_darkling_ thing?"

He looked back at me now, hand remaining under his chin, "Yes," he answered.

But, I didn't understand, I mean, do I look any different? Why am I supposed to do about this new found power of mine? So, that means I can't be a vampire and live with Dante forever?

When I realized this, sadness overwhelmed my mind. My eyes started to burn as I tried to hold back the warm tears that were welting up. I told myself everything would be okay…but did I believe that? Not one bit.

Dante placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in closer again, this time, pressing his forehead to mine. "This does not change _anything_ between us other than the fact that you are a different type of immortal, my love. I wish I had known sooner so I could have warned you…but apparently that's not how this works. I've only heard of one other instance of this…"

"And, who was that?" I was deathly curious now, who else possessed the same powers I now hold? I needed to know who they were; I needed to ask this person about what to expect, what the hell was going on?

"His name was Damien Miller."

My heart stopped. Every pulse in my body came to a halt as I thought the name in my mind again. _Damien Miller_…my long lost…._father_.

My stomach began to churn as I thought the words over and over in my head. _My father_? How could this happen? What did I do to deserve this?

I thought of all of the things he had done to my mother and wrinkled my forehead in response. I looked down with fierce hatred in my eyes for the man that had abandoned us; the man I blamed all of my problems on.

I began murmuring to myself, "No good…rotten…bastard…"

Dante took my face in his hands, pulling my head up until I looked into his eyes. "Calm down, love, I don't even know where he's at. I wouldn't take you 

to see this horrid man unless you really needed answers to your questions. I can answer anything you prefer to the best of my ability…but, Victoria," his eyes turned solemn, "I really think that we should try to find him. He may know what's going on, no?"

I could feel my eyes welting up once again as I stared through Dante. I saw memories of my mother and I, alone and helpless at times, without a man in our lives. My father had helped make me and he left me…just as easily. I was nothing to him, how could I ever change his opinion.

I don't _want_ to change his opinion, what I want now is answers. I want to know what's going on with my body, my mind. I closed my eyes now. What happened to my almost perfect world? I am more than aware that I am now looking forward to living in a world of vampires and mythological beings…myself being one of them.

I'm a darkling now…a creature that can manipulate the elements of the earth. I almost smiled as I thought of myself finally being as special as I always thought I was. There are many fearful things about this new change, but there could also be many happy new beginnings for me.

I mean, I already knew that Dante would never leave now. No matter what kind of monster I turn into, he would always be by my side; at least this is what I am going to keep telling myself. I don't want to think of Dante leaving, _ever_. He is the only man in my life I truly trust and understand and want to be with. My father had ruined everything about me…except _this._ He could _never_ take Dante away from me now. His life was mine and mine was now his.

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride along with the lump in my throat, "Where would we even start if we were trying to find him?"

"Well, considering I'm not talking to Vincent anymore and he kind of knows everything about everyone, it will be quite hard to track him down. I can tell you one thing though, he left you and your mother because he thought it was best. Victoria," he sighed, taking my hands in his, "Your father couldn't control his power. He killed many people and he would not have that happen to the two people he loved most in this world. I don't know if that eases your mind much, but know that he _did_ care."

I rolled my eyes. Sure, he didn't want to kill us, but he basically did. I don't know how much my mother missed him when he left, but I knew from that point 

on, I would never be the same without him in my life. "So, let's start looking, then."

Dante and I spent the next couple of weeks tracking my father down. I sat on the computer while Dante called everyone he knew, trying to decipher where my father might end up.

Finally, we found a break-through. Dante called a long lost friend, Allison -and after a very long catching-up conversation, he hit her with the question. "Would you happen to know anything about the whereabouts of Damien Miller?"

I heard the phone go silent. I listened closely to find heavy breathing on the other end.

Dante stared at me blankly as Allison explained to him everything she knew about my father. He said his goodbyes and thank yous and hung the cell phone up very quietly.

My mind was freaking racing along with my heartbeat. "Well, out with it! Where is he?"

"He's….he's coming here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Panic-Stricken

"My father, coming here?! Why? I haven't seen him in years! How does he even have a clue where I am?"

"Calm down, calm down, it will all be alright. If he comes here to start anything, you know I will always protect you, my love."

"But, but how does he kn-"

Dante cut me off, "Darklings have many powers, Victoria. Your father is your father of course and he knows when you were born, he knew that yesterday was your nineteenth birthday and he knew it was coming. He can feel it in the blood that runs through his veins. As you can, if any other darkling comes of age."

"Okay, but why is he coming here? Why does he always have to ruin everything? My whole life, all he has ever done is ruin everything and now he's ruined it by first of all giving me this monster blood and second of all, he's coming to kill you, isn't he?!"

"Shh, it's going to be alright, you're being completely irrational right now. Take a deep breath."

I did as Dante said and actually felt a little better. Hopefully my father wasn't coming here to split us up, but then again, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if that was his plan.

"He probably just wants to visit to explain himself, after all, you _are_ older now. Maybe he thinks you'll understand, maybe he wants to be a part of your life again. Give him a chance."

Anger overwhelmed my thoughts again, "How can you side with that…that _demon_, Dante? He ruined me! You think he wants to come here to _explain_ himself?! Well I won't listen!"

"Victoria, you're being completely childish to say the least. He is your father, no matter what he's done, he will always have that unconditional love for you."

"Psht, unconditional love, my ass! I will never listen to that man! He abandoned me and my mother! For god sakes, I can't even remember what he looks like!"

Dante finally looked defeated. Good, he deserved it for siding with that bastard. I don't care what anyone says, I will never love him again.

"Fine, think what you want, but he's coming and there's nothing that you or I can do about it, got it?" Dante stood up, leaving me alone. He walked up the long staircase, never looking back to me.

I shrugged. I shouldn't feel bad, he doesn't understand what happened to me, what that man did to me. He's the whole reason I have problems trusting Dante in the first place, how could he side with the man that almost ruined his and I's relationship?

None of this is making sense right now. Why would he wait until _now_ to come and see me? My mother and I had never moved, we lived in the same house he abandoned us in, he's known where we were for how long now? Not one visit, not one phone call, so screw him.

I find myself to be completely rational at this point in time when I say, I don't care about him or whatever the hell he has to say.

I sat on the couch for at least an hour before I wandered off, looking for Dante. I walked into our bedroom to find him curled up on the leather sofa, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, afraid I would startle him.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"You, of course."

"Why me? I've been a complete jerk today and I can understand if you want me to leave."

Dante shot a quick glance at me, anger filling his beautiful emerald eyes. "Shut up, you know I'd never ask that of you, no matter how annoying you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, sorry I'm so _annoying_, I'll try to be better next time when you take the side of the monster that created me into this," I pointed at my face.

Dante slowly rose from the couch now, walking over to me and pulling my waist around so I could look at myself in the mirror.

I gasped as I saw myself for the first time since my transformation. I walked closer to the mirror, taking in every inch of my new face.

My auburn hair sparkled in the moonlight and my eyes had turned an even brighter sapphire. I hadn't even thought that would be possible. I was pale but with a hint of beautiful rose to my cheeks. I didn't believe it was myself but when I noticed a flaw I'd never forget-the slight bump on the bridge of my nose-I knew that I was really looking at myself. I sighed loudly as I came to the realization that I was beautiful, completely and utterly gorgeous. I'd never thought of myself in this light before now.

"How can you not realize that you are stunning, my dear?"

"I….I hadn't looked at myself since Vincent took me hostage."

"Believe me now?"

"I hate to say it, but yes, I believe you now. How could this happen? I didn't know I went through _that_ much change!"

"Only subtle changes, my love, you've always been beautiful, since the first time I laid my eyes on you."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Dante took a breath of air and then exhaled loudly. "Allison said Damien will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

My stomach began churning again. _Tomorrow_ I will be reacquainted with my long lost father.

I lie next to Dante all night, pretending to sleep but feeling sick to my stomach with worry. I think he could tell I was faking but he decided to leave me to my thoughts.

_What am I supposed to say? What will he expect of me? I wonder if he knows all of the answers to my questions._

Finally, I felt myself drift off into a very deep sleep.

I looked down and saw myself in a wedding gown once again, looking more beautiful than I had in my first dream. The setting was the same except one small detail; my father was sitting in the front row.

I looked at him in shock and as I looked at his face, all I could see was darkness; I'd assumed it was because I couldn't guess what he looked like after all of these years.

"Dad?" I asked, walking down the aisle.

"Victoria! You look beautiful, kid." My dad walked to greet me, arms spread out, ready for a hug.

I ran past him and into Dante's arms as he held me tightly.

"Stay away from her!" Dante growled through his teeth.

"She's my daughter! Let go of her!" My dad tried to pry Dante's arms from around my waist but there was no use.

"Dad, this is my wedding! I'm marrying Dante! Besides, you're not a part of my life, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, to explain myself. Don't marry him, Vic, he's not a good person! Please, come home!"

"My home is with Dante now, leave!"

"You're making a mistake! You don't understand! He's setting you up!"

I woke up sweating, tears in my eyes, searching once again for Dante's cool body.

"Bad dream, again?"

"Yes. My father was in this one. But I couldn't make out his face. I imagine it's because I haven't seen him in so long."

"Well, tomorrow's the day."

"Yeah….guess so."

I don't know why, but this dream made me think. Why had my father told me Dante wasn't a good man? Why had he told me I was making a mistake marrying him? What does it all mean?

I glanced at Dante's eyes, one after the other, over and over in complete thought.

My mind consumed me and I heard a slight crack come from the mirror beside the door. As I panicked more, little by little, the mirror shattered and fell to the floor with tiny bell sounds.

"Victoria, calm down. You broke the mirror, what's wrong?" Dante took me by the shoulders, inches away from my face.

"I'm sorry," I acted as though everything were okay, "must have just been the dream, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, love, just tell me if something is wrong, I assure you, it will all be alright, okay? Do you believe me?"

"I believe you as much as I can right now, Dante."

He backed his face away from me, wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"As much as you can? Victoria, I've told you all I know, how can you not trust me?"

"I told you, my father has messed me up, and he's at it again."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reunion

I spent the rest of night alone.

Dante's feelings were so badly hurt that he went downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV, watching blankly.

I felt a little bad but I don't want to take any chances anymore, I'm sick of being hurt by men, especially the ones that promise me things and completely go back on their word.

When it was finally late enough in the morning and I thought it would be okay to wake up, I walked down the large staircase cautiously.

I turned to my right to look into the living room and once again saw my Dante curled up on the couch, arms tightly around his knees, sobbing lightly.

I wanted so much to run over to him, to put my arms around him, to tell him I trusted him, to look into his amazing eyes and believe every word he was telling me.

But something told me to stay where I was.

I heard a light sigh escape his perfect lips and he whispered, "I'm not him."

I began lightly shaking where I stood, the wetness I was now accustomed to once again filling my eyes and running down my blushing cheeks. I felt terrible. I had broken him. I should be able to trust Dante, if anyone. I'd been with him for how long and _now_ is the time I decide not to trust the man of my dreams??

What the hell is wrong with me? I have everything I could ever want and I still find a way to destroy it. I'm no better than my father.

I whispered back after I had found something to say, "I know you're not, but I'm messed up, Dante, I don't think like _normal_ people do, you have to understand this about me. I'm sorry, I love you, but right now, I just don't know."

"How can you not know? I _love_ you; I completely and utterly _love_ you, Victoria. I know that people in today's world….or rather in yesterday's world abused that word; but I am not one to do that. I use it as I feel it; and right now, I feel it as strongly as ever."

"I feel it too. But, Dante, I just…." My voice trailed off. I didn't know how to make this better, or if I ever could make it better. I walked slowly to where my love was sobbing, taking very small steps, thinking out the best way to approach him.

"You just what? You don't trust me, there's nothing else to it."

I stopped in my tracks. I was sure he could see my reflection in the TV screen, tear-stained cheeks, shaking, unsure of what to do.

I felt defeated. I racked my mind, thinking of anything to say that could make it better and still not seem like I was lying.

After my dream, I felt completely unsure about everything. My father was there to _warn_ me about Dante, is that the reason he was coming here now? I couldn't help but believe it was so.

But then again, why should I believe my father? I just got done explaining to Dante why I hated him, why I'd never believe him, so why was this time any different?

_Damn thoughts. _ I can't escape them yet I can't just let them go. I need to seriously think of this right now, think of what I want, what I need.

But, right now, I knew, I needed Dante, and he was all I needed forever.

I walked faster to him now, sitting next to him on the floor, placing my arms around his tightly-coiled body.

"I love you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't believe him now."

He shot me a look of confusion. "What are you talking about? Have you talked to him?"

"No, my dream last night, I mean. My father was there, warning me about you and telling me not to marry you. He tried to pry your hands off of me but it was no use, he was screaming and so were you, fighting over what was supposed to be best for me."

Dante looked into the air now, in deep thought over the information I'd revealed to him. His mouth moved slightly as he quietly said his thoughts to himself.

He looked at me now, worry in his eyes.

He uncoiled himself, pulling me up onto his lap, hugging me tightly, placing his head on my chest.

"I will protect you, this I promise, my love."

I nodded. I knew he'd protect me….but from what? I wasn't quite sure of. Was my father coming to take me away? What exactly is his excuse for seeing me now other than my coming of age?

I guess I'd have to wait a few hours to find out.

Dante and I spent most of the afternoon lying on the couch, curled up next to each other. I was glad he had hunted the other day because it always made him much warmer than when he was thirsty. I rubbed my nose on his forearm as he cuddled me from behind, rolling my eyes in the back of my head at the scent of his skin.

He was such a beautiful man, and he was all mine, forever. And the best part of all of this was, he felt the exact same way about me.

Completely consumed in the emotions of my love for him, I almost hadn't heard the door bell ring when it did.

Dante jumped up, startling me, and ran to the door, lightly whispering, "Don't worry."

I slowly walked to the door as I heard the first of the conversations starting between my father and Dante.

"Welcome, Damien," Dante extended his arm now, waiting for a hand shake, always so polite.

"Hello, Dante," my father answered blankly.

I finally reached the door and saw my father for the first time in years.

I'd forgotten what he'd looked like, but he looked surprisingly younger than I'd remembered.

Light cinnamon hair that curled slightly and hung down to the bottom of his small ears. His eyes were a bright aqua, like mine, but they held a chocolate ring instead of a forest green. My father was the definition of "tall, dark, and handsome." I now understood why my mother had always said she'd never find anyone who could even stand next to the beauty of my father.

He wore a blue and white striped button-down shirt and jeans, nothing special, although he looked better in it than I had ever imagined.

I had to remind myself how to breathe with these two glorious men standing in front of me, both staring at me, both breathing heavily in curiosity of how I would respond.

I finally whispered, "Hello, dad."

My father jumped to me now, taking me tightly in his too-strong arms. I gasped for air as he backed off a little, looking into my face, a large smile growing on his.

"God, I missed ya, kid!"

"Uh, yeah, good to see you too, dad."

He let go of me now, standing in front of me, staring. Dante walked to my side, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me toward him slightly.

"I know this is a surprise and you're probably more than mad at me for leaving you and your mother, but you gotta understand, Vic, I did it for your safety. I wasn't the same man that I am now, I couldn't control my emotions. And once you were born, it continued to get worse and worse. Your mother couldn't stand it….and neither could I."

"Okay," was all I could say. I'd already heard this explanation from Dante; he'd have to do a little better than that.

"Would you like to have a seat? I'd imagine you've been traveling for quite the long time. We have plenty seating in the living room, Damien, make yourself at home."

"Sounds good, my daughter and I have a lot to catch up with, anyway."

We all walked slowly to the living room, Dante and I taking our normal seats next to each other on the black leather sofa and my father taking his seat on the small black leather chair (matching set), turning it to look in our direction.

He sat on the very edge of his seat, hands clasped together, large smile staying on his face.

"So, Vic, how have you been, sweetie? I've missed you so much centuries couldn't tell you."

"Uh, I guess I've been fine considering the fact that I've turned into a darkling, everyone and everything I ever knew and love has been destroyed, and now my bastard father is sitting in front of me."

The smile that lightened my father's face now fell into the darkness of his sadness and he looked to his hands, fumbling his fingers around.

"Listen," he looked up into my eyes, "I know that I can never make up for the time lost with you and your mother, but I will do whatever I can in my power to try to make this right again. I've changed, and so have you."

I gave him an evil glance as he said the word "mother" and balled my hands up into tight fists. I ground my teeth as the TV turned to static and I heard the light cracking of the beautiful vase that stood on the mantel.

Dante hugged me from the side, whispering in my ear, "Calm down, I know I have a lot of things to break but I like some of my material possessions."

"Sorry," I whispered back. I controlled my mind now, making me calm as I continued to stare at my father.

"Listen, _dad_," I strained the word, "yeah, you left to try to _protect_ mom and me, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job because, my mother is _dead_, you bastard! You didn't protect us from anything!"

Sadness overwhelmed my father's face as I looked angrily into his eyes. _Bet that made him feel like the crap he is!_

"I….I had no clue, Vic. I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"And what did you think when you found out I was living with Dante? That I just found a nice vampire boyfriend and decided to settle down?"

"Well, honestly, yeah, I guess. Vic, I haven't seen you in so long, I didn't know the type of woman you'd turned into."

"Well, now you do. I'm a bitter darkling teenager who needs some damn answers!"

"You will get your answers in time, Vic, but right now, I'd like to talk to you privately, if that's okay."

Dante and I looked at each other now, worry swarming through both of our eyes. His forehead wrinkled and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

He's going to try to convince me to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Insecurities

Dante slowly rose from the couch, bending over to kiss my forehead before he walked out of sight.

My father then lifted himself out of his chair and made his way over to where I was sitting, cautiously taking his seat next to me. He grabbed my hands, turning to look into my face, worry crossing his eyes.

I stared back blankly, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Victoria, I can't tell you how sorry I am, kid. I love ya, and I'd do anything for you. But this Dante guy, he isn't right for you, I know this."

I heard a low growl coming from the kitchen and I knew Dante was listening to every word my father was saying.

"Listen, he's a vampire, we aren't, he's going to try to kill you, Vic, you've gotta leave with me, as soon as possible."

I yanked my hands out from his grasp and smacked him across the face.

"What makes you think you can just walk into my life, tell me what to do, and take me away after what you did? I don't believe you!"

"Listen, I deserved that," he rubbed his cheek, a light pink hand mark showing up as he tried to grab my hands again. "Vic, there isn't _anyone_ left, what makes you think this guy really loves you?"

"Because, I _know_ he does. Don't you think after how long I've been with him he might have tried something by now? I can handle myself. And Dante does love me. I can feel it."

"You don't understand, he's going to kill you if you stay, Vic!" My father stood up now, looking fiercely into my face. The house startled to rumble and a picture fell off the wall as he closed his eyes, concentrating on calming himself down.

I stood up now, right next to him, standing on my toes so I could get a better look into his eyes.

"Listen, _dad_, I'm not a little girl anymore, obviously. I can handle myself, let it go. I don't care what you say, until Dante tries anything, which he _won't_ then I won't believe a damn word you say!"

"Fine, this time I was truly going to protect you, seeing as we're the only _two_ left of our species. But you know what? Do what you want, I can see I'm not getting through to you."

"I think you should leave, Damien," Dante had walked into the room, taking my hand in his, staring into my father's eyes, anger burning in his pupils.

"Fine, but I warned you, Victoria, I love you, but you're making a mistake, one that may very well cost you your life."

"We've heard enough here, Damien, please," Dante plead with his eyes, extending his right arm out towards the door.

I stopped my father dead in his tracks, tears running down my face.

"So," I looked sadly into his eyes, "After all of these years, and finally coming back to see me, we get into one little feud and you're just going to leave again? That's so like the old you…"

"Victoria, I can't help you unless you want it, kid. I'll be waiting. You know where to find me, search your mind."

I nodded once, knowing that he must leave. There is no way he could stay here fighting with Dante and I telling me he wasn't right. In the very bottom and depths of my heart, I still had love left for my father….but right now isn't the time.

My father turned and walked towards the entrance, staring at Dante and I one last time before he opened the large door and walked away, shaking his head.

I looked up at Dante's face, biting my lip as all of the things my father had told me raced through my head, leaving me as confused as ever.

_Will this ever be over?_

I just hope that my father isn't right. I hope that my dream and my father's homecoming isn't the truth, I hope he's dead wrong about Dante, I hope Dante really loves me, there are just so many things I have to think about.

"Don't listen to your father, I tell you the truth, that is all I've ever done, Victoria, please believe me."

"You know, maybe we rushed into this, maybe I shouldn't have opened my heart so fast, it's so unlike me."

Dante looked as though his heart sunk into his stomach. His eyes widened and I was sure that if he could shed a tear, he would have at this very moment.

"Don't say that, we have something great going here, you know me, you know how much I love you. If you don't believe me, I'll prove it! Please don't leave, I've waited much too long to find you. Please, please tell me you'll stay."

I sighed. "I know Dante, I know, but it's all so complicated right now. I'm letting my feelings get in the way of everything I've ever believed in. Maybe I should be on my own, figuring out this new life by myself. Maybe I'm not meant to be in a relationship, I'll just end up screwing it up, anyway. I mean look at you, I'm killing you and I know it."

"You can't kill me unless you leave. Please, please rethink this, Victoria, I love you, believe me. You _must_ believe me."

"I do believe that you love me, that isn't the problem. I just don't want us getting all into this and then something happening. It's the story of my life and I don't want you written in as a failure on my part. I don't want us to fail. If I'm going to be with you, I want it to be forever and not a day less."

Dante walked away from me, taking the stairs up until I couldn't see him anymore. What is he doing? Is he packing my things? Is he kicking me out?

I wouldn't blame him if he was.

Dante came walking down the stairs, holding a small wrapped box with a tiny bow on it. He walked slowly, taking his time, staring at me with worry in his eyes. It was as though he was hoping I'd accept his gift and agree to stay.

He came to the bottom of the stairs and walked slowly to me still, holding his arms out with the small box cradled in both of his hands.

"Please accept this gift, it was Sam's. Charles bought it for her when he asked her to marry him. When I found their bodies, I found this around her 

finger. Charles would want you to have it now. He loved Sam nearly as much as I love you, now."

I extended my hand, taking the box and unwrapping the paper, being careful not to rip it too much. I opened the small box and found a beautiful ring inside.

It was small, silver, and sparkled like the moon. It held a large diamond in the middle and small rubies lined the outside. It knocked the breath out of me. I was almost too afraid to touch it, too afraid it might break. It looked fragile yet also durable. I loved it, it was perfect.

"Would you like me to place it on your finger?"

"Okay." I couldn't say much more, I could only keep my eyes on the precious ring that lie in the velvet box. I couldn't get over how beautiful it was….how much it meant to Charles that Sam wear it. It had an underlying sadness to it although it glistened so perfectly.

Dante took the box from my hand, taking the ring out and grabbing my left hand, looking into my eyes as he slid the precious metal onto my finger.

I didn't realize what he was doing until he stopped, slipped the ring back off of my finger and dropped to his left knee.

My eyes widened and I wrinkled my forehead in surprise and shock.

"Victoria Dawn Miller," he started, "I know you and I have only known each other for such a short time. But I feel as though you are the most real thing I have ever seen. From the first time I saw you to the time I saved you in your attic, I have always loved you. And I always will. This may be cheesy and weird right now, but I know that you are the only woman in this world I can see myself spending the rest of eternity with. You are my sun, my moon, my stars, you complete my universe that has been so dull. You have given me hope and strength and the will to carry on. Will you marry me, my love?"

My mind started racing. My breathing became heavy. Were my nightmares becoming reality? I felt myself fading out of the room, out of his house and into the dark. My eyes became very heavy, everything I saw turned to black and white and it looked like I was sitting in front of a TV screen covered in static.

I passed out.

When I woke, Dante was shaking me, cradling me in his arms, telling me to wake up and that everything would be okay. I wished I hadn't reacted like this. He'd never forgive me. I had ruined everything. He's opening his heart to me and I just shoved him away as though he was like every other guy. What is wrong with me?

I opened my eyes, instantly letting tears roll down my pale cheeks. I hugged him tightly, breaking down, letting my emotions run wild.

"It will be alright, I'm not offended, don't worry."

"I want to marry you."

"Are you quite sure about that? I mean, how you reacted, I'd imagined you'd want to wait a little while." He giggled.

"Can you blame me? Look at what has happened this past 7 months, Dante. I told myself so many times before I'd never fall in love, I'd never allow myself to open up like that. And now look at me. I've opened up and now I want to close myself up again."

"It's fine, sweetheart, I just want you to tell me the truth. I just want you to be honest and to be happy, that's all I really care about. Believe me."

"Then, I want this." I took the small ring from his hand and slipped it back on to my finger. I kissed the ring and then kissed Dante; the most wonderful kiss of my existence.

This man was mine, and he was mine forever….and he _wanted_ to be mine forever. I'd accept this now, no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Embracing

Winter has approached us and all is well, so far anyway.

I really needed that extra something from Dante and now that I have agreed to be his wife, it is finally happening.

Yes, some may say it's way too soon to be even _thinking_ about marriage. But when you really have nothing left and love is thrown in your face, why shouldn't you take it and embrace it? I plan to do just that.

To be completely honest, I have no clue what type of wedding it will be considering there are no priests left. I hadn't really thought of that until now.

Dante spent most of November calling friends and making plans while I waited around, watching TV, sleeping, relaxing; for the first time in almost a year.

Usually it was always the bride's job to make arrangements and plan things and invite people. But without my mother here, I had absolutely no clue. Dante explained to me that it didn't matter as long as his closest friends were there. I didn't even think of trying to contact anyone I had known…there wasn't anyone left for me.

The wedding plans made me depressed and feel more alone as ever but I still sat on Dante's lap and listened to his phone calls, smiled and laughed with him when the time called for it and looking through catalogues and magazines for beautiful centerpieces and dresses and all of the fixings.

Don't get me wrong, I'm more than excited to marry Dante. But the process and having no one to do it with was something I could easily give up.

I missed my mother more than ever during these times.

I took it into my own hands to search the internet, look through Dante's large library of books, and try to find anything at all about the creature I had become. Although I do not feel like a creature, I certainly have powers that set me at a different level than everyone else.

If my vampire "comrades" in this world ever decide to try to kill me, I must be ready and I must be willing to attack; even if that means killing Dante.

For years it seemed like, I would voyage to the large back yard, sit in the grass, and contemplate this new world and what would become of it.

I had been told that all of the humans were dead, but were they really? It was hard to tell. Dante never let me out of his sight unless he knew for sure that I wouldn't leave or try to run away. It hurt me a little inside to know that he didn't exactly trust me all of the time but then again, he knows I have had a lot on my mind for a very long time now.

I will embrace and love this new life and body of mine. For the first time in my existence, I found myself as a beautiful and lovely person. Yes, I'm a little disappointed that I can't spend eternity as a vampire with my one true love; but then again, I can spend eternity with my love as my own type of immortal. Could it be any more awesome than that?

I searched and searched through pages and pages of the internet and books and found nothing but stupid myths about the person I have become.

I read things like, imaginary relatives and things I could supposedly do with my mind and all of this bullcrap I didn't buy for one second.

It didn't stop me from trying though. I decided that I have always been a strong-minded person; I've always gotten what I've wanted when I really put my mind into it. So why couldn't I make these ridiculous myths truth?

I started small, using my mind to move things around the room, bending spoons (I know, stupid, right?), knocking pictures off of walls and hearing Dante laugh in the next room.

I decided I had to take things to a more serious level. This kid crap wasn't cutting it anymore in my book and I needed to make things a little more interesting.

I walked to the back yard, closed my eyes, and bent my head up to face the midday sky. I began concentrating on a large tree in front of me, began concentrating on the roots which wound through the earth and thought of them unwinding, unraveling, breaking. Suddenly I opened my eyes as I heard the tree start to crack; I watched a few roots start sprouting and my eyes grew wide.

_Yes!_ I thought to myself. Finally, I'm getting somewhere.

Dante came running out the back door and stood with a look of bewilderment across his beautiful face. He stared at the tree and glanced back at my face, over and over until he finally murmured something unintelligible.

"Yes, I did that," I admitted with a smile. "Can you believe it? Crazy, huh? I didn't think I was that powerful but look!" I pointed to the tree, broken and leaning to the far left. I was completely proud of myself for what I had accomplished. I didn't need anyone training me or telling me what to do, I could handle this myself.

At that very moment, I decided I would try to do something completely nuts. I closed my eyes again, seeing Dante's shadowy figure still in my sight. I began making him move closer to me, seeing him move closer to me.

I heard a small gasp and opened my eyes to see him standing straight in front of my face.

I jumped back, surprised at what I had done yet again. "This is amazing! How am I doing this? Shouldn't it be harder than this?"

"Actually, from what I've heard, darklings have very strong minds. They can basically do whatever they want as long as it has nothing to do with free will. Meaning, you cannot change someone else's mind about anything. You can make me come closer to you, but you cannot make me love you if I don't."

"I see," I placed my hand under my chin, "It's all so interesting. I just can't believe it's just as easy as thinking of something to happen…and then it just….happens. It's all that simple!"

"I know, my love, it's wonderful. This new power suits you well. You have been strong-minded ever since the first time I saw you. I should have known what you were to become. I have known Damien for a very long time now and I just can't believe I never saw it coming with you."

"Yeah, that is kind of weird. So, you've known my dad for awhile now? Does he really love me, or is he just lying, Dante? I've wondered ever since I was a little girl. He left my mother and I so easily that it's just so hard to believe he wants to be a part of my life now and the decisions I make. It's almost downright aggravating."

"I understand, love. But, he does really care for you. He cared for your mother a great deal. He actually…watched her just as I did you. He missed her. He missed you as well. But….he knew it wouldn't have worked out with the way he used to be. He was power-hungry, Victoria. When it came right down to it, yes, he did care about you and your mother but he cared more about power than anything else."

"Power? What do you mean?"

"He tried to overthrow Vincent many times. Although he isn't a vampire, he is more powerful than the entire vampire race put together."

"How do you figure? I mean, yeah, we can make people move places and do things but we couldn't make you hate each other or anything crazy like that."

"Well, there are instances where that is possible, actually. You see, the very weak-minded individuals are easily susceptible to being controlled by someone with a stronger mind. Someone like yourself. If I hadn't known what I wanted, if I would just allow anything to happen to me and my decisions, you could easily make me love you."

"But, I thought you just said that I couldn't do that? So…there are exceptions then?" I sighed, "Oh, it's all so confusing."

"I know, I know, but you'll understand soon enough. Everything has complications but what matters is that you're trying and you will find your answers soon."

"Just please, tell me everything you know. I can't take it anymore. I mean, I'm figuring out things on my own but how do I know when I've approached a weak-minded person? And more about my father, why would he want to overthrow Vincent? And how did you ever meet my father? I'm freaking out, Dante, I need to know!"

"Alright, alright, we'll discuss this over dinner. Come, my love."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Discussions

"There are a lot of things about your power that you will just have to find out for yourself, my love, you cannot rely on me to tell you everything and to show you everything."

"I know, Dante, but I'd like you to tell me what you know and not to hold anything back from me. You have no idea how aggravating it is to find out that you know something that I don't about _myself_."

"I know, I know. I guess you'll just have to start asking me things and I'll have to do my best to answer them and help you figure them out."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Victoria, I love you and I don't want to keep anything from you, please understand that is not what I'm trying to do."

"I know, I understand, it's hard to know what's going through my own mind sometimes let alone expect you to know. I'm sorry."

"No apologies. All is well."

"Ok," I sighed, searching my mind for my first question and in what order I would bring up my next questions.

"How do you know my father so well? I would ask more questions but I understand that it's hard to answer them all from the same sentence."

"Your father and I met when you were still a baby. I hadn't known you were in existence because of the fact that he had left you and your mother previously. He seemed like a nice guy and all was well until he decided that he hated me for some reason. It may have been because he saw you and I together in my heart."

Ok, mind boggling. How would my father know what was in Dante's heart? Wow, this is getting kind of crazy, huh?

"How in the hell would my father see you and I together if I was still a baby?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that too, your father can see the future."

_"What?!_ See the future? Why? Why can he do that? What…."

"Calm down, calm down. Some darklings are born with more powers than just the ability to control things with their mind. You may even possess something more than you know right now. You might have not tapped into that part of your mind yet."

"Wow, that's insane. So, my father can see the future. Which I guess explains why he instantly told me not to marry you, huh? Wow, I'm just basically….speechless."

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything I know. Anyway, going on with the story, your father hated me because he saw you and I together and he couldn't cope with the fact that his daughter would fall in love with someone of my kind. It hurt me, yes, and he wouldn't tell me for the longest time why he had stopped talking to me. When he finally told me, I told myself to stay away from you for our friendship. Damien and I were very different, yes, but we respected each other, and he held even more respect for me when I told him I would promise never to see you."

"So, you were just going to forget that I existed? You hadn't even met me yet though, how would you know it was true? What if my father was wrong?"

"I would take that chance for him, Victoria. I am a person who absolutely dreads the fact that some people don't like me. And with your father, it was even worse. He was one of my only friends after Charles' death. He eased the pain. But I thought of you often. No, I hadn't ever seen you or been near you, but I knew you were there and I knew that something inside of you held something very deep for me.

"I wanted to meet you, I wanted to see you, but your father wouldn't allow it. You were only five years old when he and I had gotten into a fight about me meeting you. I wanted you even more badly when I had known it was an impossibility."

"My father's so mean. He was going to keep you away from me? That's so mean, I can't get over it. How could he just expect to control my life like that? He leaves and then tries to keep away the man that I could very likely spend the rest of my life with? I hate him!"

"I know, it was a cruel thing to do, but I could understand. He didn't want you in the line of danger, he knew what a life meant if you had spent it with me. He knows how dangerous I really am. He didn't want you to get hurt."

"You don't seem very dangerous to me! I mean, like I told him, you would have hurt me by now if that was your plan, right?"

"Well, I could honestly be lying, I could have a plan, of course. But, I'm not like that, I don't believe in putting my heart and someone else's heart on the line just to end that person's life. That isn't me and that will never be who I am."

"I know this, that's what I was trying to explain to him but he doesn't listen, Dante! He won't listen! He won't take into consideration my feelings, he doesn't care if I love you and you love me, and that's just plain bullshit!"

"I cannot defend Damien anymore, he has made his bed and he has to lie in it now. He left you and your mother and because of that, your mother's life has been lost and that is unacceptable. Yes, we used to be friends, but I would fight him to the death if it meant saving you."

"Thanks, but I can defend myself from him. He has made me more angry than ever now, I just can't believe he'd do all of this to me! His own daughter! What does he know?"

Just then, my mind clicked into place. Every memory, every nightmare all asked me, _why?_ I say why because, if my father really could see the future, doesn't that mean that it's going to happen? Does that mean that Dante does have a plan to kill me? Has he been scheming this whole time? Oh my God, this can't be happening.

"Can the future change, Dante?"

A look of confusion swept across his face. "What do you mean, love?"

I took a deep breath. "You said my father could see the future, right?"

"Yes."

"Can the future change? Is everything that he sees true? Is anything ever wrong?"

"Very rarely, unless he has a preconceived notion about the person and their plans. Lots of times, his own mind comes into play, lying to him and telling him that what he believes is the truth and there is no other way around it."

Relief filled my mind at that moment. So then, there is hope for us. Maybe my father's hate for Dante has shielded what is really going on in Dante's future for him and I. Maybe my father is wrong this time. Hope can only overcome this, now.

"Why do you ask, love?"

"Just curious, mostly. I know that I can't see the future but I sure hope that he isn't right about you."

I hugged Dante tightly, burying my head into his chest, hoping and praying that this feeling would never leave.

"Just don't leave me," I whispered.

"Never."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fear

Why does everything have to be so complicated all of the time? I think I've got everything figured out, and then the thoughts come pouring in. I hope I'm not the only one who always feels like this, but lately, I've been thinking that more and more.

Why can't I just believe Dante loves me? Why can't I just believe that my father is wrong, as always? Why can't I push these damned thoughts aside and tell them to shut the hell up?

My mind is screaming to me not to believe Dante, but my heart is whispering that I love him and he loves me. Telling yourself to listen to a whisper rather than a scream is a tough thing to do, but I suppose I will have to allow my heart to be left open.

Closing my heart this deep in is not an option. I cannot allow myself to believe my father's lies. Anyway, Dante said that he could be wrong if he already has a preconceived notion about the person and who he thinks that person really is. There is still hope, and I will hang onto that hope no matter where it takes me.

Damn these thoughts and the way they consume me. I taught myself a long time ago to shut off my mind, to never think of anything. But when love comes into the picture, there's too many thoughts to shut off.

I will marry Dante next year and there is nothing else to it. He is the love of my life and he will always be the love of my life. I should consider myself lucky, shouldn't I? I've been doing a lot of complaining and worrying lately when it isn't my place to worry. I have a wonderful fiancé, I live in a beautiful home, and I have a very bright future ahead of me.

Why does my father have to ruin everything? Just when everything is going great and I think I've got it all figured out, he comes back into the picture and makes me uneasy.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

I looked over and saw my angel's face, crossed with worry and discomfort.

"Oh, nothing really, just….life I guess?"

"I see, well, do you have any more questions then?" A smile warmed his face and I couldn't help but mimic that same smile myself.

"Yeah, but give me a minute to figure out what I want to ask. I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out right now, everything's so confusing."

"What's so confusing?"

"Everything, Dante, my father, you, this, just….everything."

"Wait, me? What did I do? Why am I so confusing. I mean, I can understand your anger and resentment toward Damien but, me? Why me?"

"When my father came here he told me not to marry you, he told me you were planning to kill me, he told me our kind can't live with your kind. I'm having a hard time kicking that thought out of my mind."

He looked down, his expression turning sorrowful. He had the same look on his face as the night I had first upset him by not believing him.

"Why can't you just believe me?" He whispered, putting his hand over his eyes and rubbing his face. I hated upsetting him, but I couldn't help the insecurities I felt. He was different than I and to be completely honest, it kind of terrified me.

"I'm sorry, the odds aren't really with us, Dante. I don't understand why you want to be with me, anyway. I'm not that special, you know. Obviously I may not be human anymore, but I sure as hell still think like one."

"As do I, and you should know me by now. You should know that I'm not that type of person, _I_ may not be human either, but I am still a man. I was always the caring type, I was always looking for my special person out there, but I stopped when I heard of you. Victoria, I have lived my whole life waiting for you, why would I take your life? That is simply ridiculous and you know that. Just believe me, please. Please believe me. I love you."

He looked over at me, taking my hands in his and kissing each of them, closing his eyes and looking up at me. At that moment, I knew he was being sincere, I knew he loved me, I knew he was mine and I was his.

This isn't the first time I've believed this and not a day later something told me to push it away.

This time I must believe this, I must believe him. I must believe _in_ him. I love him, and I will keep telling myself this.

"I believe you. It's so hard opening my heart to you and putting it on the line. It's hard believing another man when the only man in my life betrayed me. He betrayed his family and the love of his life, what makes this situation any different?"

"History doesn't _always_ repeat itself, my love. You must give me your faith, you must let me take care of you, give yourself to me. I will accept it and accept your love with all of my heart, just allow yourself to give it to me. Please, Victoria, I need your love and support, you've got all of mine."

I sighed heavily. "Okay," I held my hands out with a metaphorical heart placed in my palms, "Take it, it belongs to you now."

Dante reached out, grabbed the invisible heart, kissed it, and shoved it into his chest. To anyone else, this may be quite cheesy, but to me, it meant I was giving him my heart to keep forever, right next to his.

"Thank you, I will take very good care of it."

I nodded once. I believed him and from this point forward, I always would.

January passed and as did February and as the months passed, the less I worried. I was always tempted to call my father, to find where he was, to ask him why he thought the way he did about Dante; but I just couldn't muster up the courage to go through with it.

Time after time, I would pick up the phone, know his number, call it, and hang up before anyone answered. Most likely, my father wasn't home anyway, but it wouldn't matter because I'd never go through with the call. I felt in my mind where he lived, what he was doing, where he was going. I could see my father running through streets, crying most of the time, screaming out my mother and I's names.

It hurt my heart deeply to think that my father didn't approve of my fiancé, but why should it matter now? That's why I will keep telling myself anyway. I shouldn't care what he thinks, but I do because I see how much hurt he really goes through.

I never thought my father had that many feelings towards my mother and I, but boy was I wrong. Always dreaming of us, always talking about us to his friends, we were always running through his thoughts. I tried not to think of him and contacting him, but it got harder the longer I waited.

I called him again, waiting ring after ring this time, I was sure I would go through it this time. _Come on, talk to him, what hurt will it do?_ I kept asking myself this question consecutively.

"Hello?" My father's crystal voice answered the phone, leaving me speechless.

I hadn't even thought of what I would say! Usually I have my conversations all planned out…but this time, I was completely in the dark, I had no clue he'd actually answer.

I breathed into the phone for a moment before he asked again, "Hello?"

"Hi dad," I finally whispered.

Dante had been telling me for months I should speak with him and try to work things out, but now that it was happening, I didn't know what to think or say.

"Vic, is that you, honey?"

"Yeah, dad, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm doin' good, kid, how ya been?"

"Great dad, great. I actually had a few questions and something to come clean about it that's okay?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Dad," I paused, unable to speak the next words in my sentence. _Just tell him!_ My mind screamed at me.

"Dad, Dante and I are getting married."

Silence. I could only hear the hushed breathing of my panic-stricken father on the other end of the phone. He was heartbroken and I could tell, he didn't need to say anything, I heard it in the breaths he took, I saw it in my mind as I searched for his face. I saw my father sitting at a chair, phone in hand, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Dad, I know it's not what you want for me, but you've got to believe me, Dante isn't who you think he is. Please believe me, dad."

"Vic, I've always wanted what was best for you, and I suppose if he makes you happy, then I have no choice but to let you."

"You're not letting me do anything, I'm an adult. I was just letting you know so you don't see me marrying him and freak out. The last thing I need is for you to hear about the wedding, show up, and ruin everything."

"I just don't trust him, that's all."

"Which brings me to my question, why do you hate him so much?"

"It's not that I _hate_ him, I just don't _trust_ him."

"And why is that?" I felt the anger start to boil in my eyes. I had to contain myself, I don't want Dante thinking something is going on.

"I just see in my mind him killing you, Victoria, over and over, it's all I see, all day, how can I trust someone I know will kill my daughter?!"

"You don't know that for sure, dad, you used to be good friends with him, how can you think that of him?"

"Because he's done it before."

Just then, I passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Death of the Innocent

I awoke shortly after with my father's voice screaming on the phone for me to wake up. I heard him in my thoughts, also, which was quite weird to say the least. I guess that is a way for us to communicate, also.

I shook my head, still feeling a bit dizzy. My head was clouded as I tried to rethink the things my father had told me.

_He's done it before._

"What do you mean he's done it before?! What are you talking about?"

"Calm down, kid, it's okay."

"No it's not, why didn't you tell me this before?! I'm sitting here thinking he's this great guy and he's a murderer?! What the hell, dad?"

"Calm down!" My father shouted in my mind and into the end of the phone.

I told myself to calm down, I already shattered the wine glass sitting on the desk in front of me, if I didn't calm myself, Dante would be running in soon to see what was wrong.

"Listen, when Dante was first changed into a….vampire," my father choked out the word, "He killed many innocent people, Victoria. He is a liar."

I couldn't believe this, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My worst fears becoming a reality? What is going on?

"He told me he only hunted criminals."

"Yes, that was his plan, and he stuck with it and went through with it years after he was changed. Victoria, he murdered his whole family."

"What? He murdered his family?! What?" I tried to keep my voice down, already knowing that Dante must have been listening.

"He murdered his mother, his father, and his sister, Victoria. What makes you think he won't do the same to you?"

So….he didn't kill Charles then? He wasn't lying about that then, was he?

"He didn't murder Charles?"

"No, that was the work of Vincent. But you gotta understand, Vic, this guy is bad news, he can't control himself. I mean, how could someone kill his whole family, ya know?"

"Dad, I'm going to confront him about this myself, thanks for the incite but I have to trust him, I'm going to marry him. You've come into my life just now and it's a little too late to ask me to change my life."

"I'm not asking you to change your life, I'm asking for you to hear me out. I don't want to lose you again, I've already lost your mother twice and I won't have it happen to you. Please, kid, you've gotta hear me out."

"Goodbye, dad, I'll contact you soon."

I hung up the phone. I sat in the chair, cradling my face in my hands, sobbing lightly.

I straightened myself up, rubbed the tears away from my eyes, and walked to the living room where Dante was sitting, curled up, whispering unintelligible things to himself.

"Okay, Dante, no more lies, you've got to tell me the truth, and I mean now."

He sat there, continuing to whisper to himself. He unclenched and clenched his fists over and over, shutting his eyes tightly and creasing his forehead.

I could almost feel the anger emitting itself from his tight body. I felt his sorrow; I smelled his fear for the future.

I sat next to him, wrapping my arms around his little body, crushing my face into his back, whispering I loved him against his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he finally choked out. "If you want to leave me, go ahead."

"I just don't understand, why would you lie about that? Just tell me the truth, we can't very well have a marriage without honesty, can we?"

"No, we can't and I'm sorry for that." He raised his head, looking over at me. A small, crystal tear ran down his cheek, my eyes grew wide as I realized that he was crying.

How was this possible? I thought vampires didn't have tears? This world is so screwed up it's beyond my capabilities to understand.

He looked at me, shocked and bewildered and he ran his finger over the wetness on his cheek and stared at it.

"I….I can….cry?"

I tightened my arms around him, pulling his face to mine, crying into his cheek as I kissed him vigorously. I wound my fingers in his hair, pulling his face as close to mine as it could get and tears began to flow in long streams along both of our faces.

At that moment, I didn't care about anything, anything was possible now, anything could happen. Fairytales _were_ real, and I was right smack-dab in the middle of one.

At the moment, as terrible as it sounds, I didn't care that he killed innocent people, I didn't care that my father didn't trust him, I didn't care that my mother was never coming back. Only Dante and I existed in this moment, and I couldn't have asked for more.

I pulled my face away from his now, wiping the tears from his cheeks and grabbing his face in my hands.

"I love you," I said, "Please don't keep anything from me. I can handle it, I promise."

He nodded against my hands and whispered, "Forever, my love, I am sorry, I know I can never make up the lost time with the lies I have told, but I pray that you can accept my apology."

"Yes, but just let me know what's going on. I want to know. I want to know _you._"

"Okay. I'm sorry that all we do is discuss things, our relationship should be much more than this by now."

"It's fine, really, it is. Just tell me why you killed your family."

He took a deep breath, backing away from my face. After he had cried, his eyes were even greener than they usually were, if that could even be possible. His beauty was even more unbelievable than normal and when I looked into his eyes, I forgot everything I wanted to say and everything I was thinking.

"Okay, when I was changed," he started, "it happened like I told you. The woman attacked me, all of that. Well, I had thought of home when I was scared, I wanted to be with my family, but I didn't know what I'd become.

"In the moment I thought of my house with my beautiful little family inside, I transported there instantly. I was shocked and very scared, but I ended up in my room at home, completely unchanged.

"I smelled something wonderful coming from downstairs and decided my mother must have been cooking dinner. I pushed the thoughts and memories of the previous night aside, covered up my cuts and bite marks, and made the voyage downstairs.

"I was cautious, yet I believed nothing was wrong. What was going through my mind? I couldn't tell you, yet I knew I was someone….or _something_ else.

"The smell got stronger the closer I got to the kitchen, my mouth started to water, but the taste of my saliva wasn't normal. It had a bitter taste, almost, and it left me confused, yet determined to find whatever was emitting the perfect scent.

"I arrived in the kitchen, staring at my beautiful mother as she boiled water on the stove.

"_Water_? I thought to myself, that cannot possibly be the scent. I walked closer to my mother, the smell becoming even stronger, my sensing overwhelming my thoughts, everything in my body telling me to attack her.

"_NO!_ I told myself, I cannot attack my mother! Why would I ever want to do that? My mind was screaming to me to walk away now, but my legs were moving my body closer, my teeth grew longer, sharper, my vision turned a bright crimson red.

"I walked up behind her," a small tear formed in the corner of his eye as he choked back the words, "I grabbed her hair, tilting her head sideways, 

pretending to be my father. I kissed her neck, unaware of my own actions. I bit her, I felt the blood from her neck trickle into my mouth, I heard her scream, I tasted her sweet nectar, and I wanted more. I became even thirstier than before, I sobbed as I sucked my mother dry. I sobbed as my mother fought against my inhuman strength. I hated myself, yet I wanted more."

Dante crushed his face into his hands, crying loudly. A tear ran down my cheek as well as I saw the scene played out, his beautiful mother screaming under her own son's hands, being killed by the one she had created.

"My father and my sister shared the same fate. I did not kill Charles, though, as you know his fate. That was not a lie."

"I'm speechless. I'm so sorry. You don't have to say any more, Dante. I'm so sorry I made you relive that. You must think I'm horrible!"

Dante looked up now, grabbing my face, looking fiercely into my eyes as the tears were flowing down my pink cheeks.

"Never. Don't you _ever_ think that. I love you, and you needed to know the truth. I just apologize that it has taken me this long."

"No, no, it's fine. I knew my father was wrong about you. I just got so mad when he told me you were lying, he told me you had loved and killed before, and I got scared. I can't believe I reacted like that."

"It's perfectly fine, Victoria. Your father doesn't know the whole story. See, even in the mythological world, rumors still exist. And I was center of most of them. Everyone knew my past, and made their own assumptions about why it had happened the way it did. People can be very cruel to use my sadness for their entertainment."

I hugged him tightly, meaning to never let go. My poor angel. How could someone use Dante's feelings like that?

I felt the anger boil in my stomach. It had to have been Vincent. And Vincent will pay for all that he has done.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Questions Without Answers

Even though Vincent hasn't been in the picture for a few months now, since he last attacked me and….bound me up, I still have many questions for him.

I searched my mind, looking for the man I remember from my memories and found him, sitting alone, peaceful in his large mansion. Why he was alone? I couldn't tell you, but I wanted to take my chance this time.

"Dante? I want to go see Vincent."

His eyes tightened, "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Because I want to ask him why he's done all that he has. I'm sick of all of the lies, and I still don't know why he attacked me! I want to know why, and I want to know now. I can see him, alone, and I want to take this chance, Dante, give me this chance."

His face turned calm, and then I saw the anger form in his eyes. His eyes flashed a bright red and then back to green in a split second.

"Let's go," he finally said, his black hair falling around his face like a shadow. I smiled, taking his hands, and we were gone.

We arrived in front of the large mansion where I had been taken the last time Vincent decided to interfere. I was pissed, to say the least. I hadn't known for sure that it was him who had made up the rumors about Dante, but I had a good idea I wasn't wrong in my assumptions.

"Calm yourself before you do something you'll regret," Dante whispered as we sauntered up the long walkway leading to the house.

"Oh, believe me, I don't regret much." An evil smirk made its way across my face as I turned ahead again, stalking my way up the stairs.

"For some reason, you look really cute when you're acting devious."

"Thanks."

We made our way to the large double doors and Dante grabbed the knocker, letting it fall loudly back down into its resting place.

We waited, hand-in-hand for any type of sound coming from the head courters.

I searched my mind again to see Vincent in a panic, knowing that it was us, the last people he wanted to see. I saw him in my mind saying, "It can't be, why are they here? I haven't done anything in months!"

"Coward," I muttered under my breath.

Dante shot me a quick look of confusion as I explain what I was seeing in my mind, clear as a bell.

The large door slowly started to open and behind it stood a small girl, maybe nine years old. She was the most beautiful child I had ever laid my eyes on. She had long, golden blond hair that curled flawlessly down to her feet, bright blue eyes which shown like the sky on a cloudless day, and a small, round face that was very pale and looked as though someone had painted her features there. She wore a bright yellow dress that wrapped around her neck in a tie and flowed slightly past her knees. I sighed as I searched her up and down for any type of information I could find on the infant.

Nothing. I had never seen or heard of her, and couldn't find anything about her in my dictionary of a mind.

"Hello, Nikki," Dante said, smiling his perfect smile at the little girl.

"How goes it, Dante?" Nikki answered, smiling back.

"I'm Victoria," I said, reaching my hand out, waiting for a response.

Nikki took my hand, turning it around and lightly kissing the back. "Hello, Victoria, I've heard much of you. I hope that everything the elders have been saying is true."

"Err, thank you." I choked out. What is she talking about? Now there are rumors going on about me?

"May we come in?" Dante asked, a pleading look crossed his sculpted face.

"Now is not the best time for visiting." Nikki answered, squinting her eyes and wrinkling her forehead.

"But," she moved in closer to us, whispering ever so lightly, "I may be of assistance if you need some answers. I see many questions fluttering in both of your minds; maybe I can be of help."

"We couldn't dare ask that of you, Nik, we will be just fine, contact Victoria when we can come back."

She nodded once, backed up, and closed the large door, leaving me with even more questions than before.

Dante closed his eyes, and once again, we were gone with a small gust of wind.

We were back at the familiar house I loved. Both of us were quiet as we took our normal seats on the leather sofa. I curled up next to him and placed his arm around my shoulder, nestling into his chest and closing my eyes.

I tried to escape my questions best I could but they always caught up with me. _Damnit_, I thought to myself, _who was that girl and who told her things about me? Are they right? What are they saying? Why couldn't Vincent talk when I saw him perfectly fine in my mind? And….wait, how could Nikki know that we had questions?_

How would a little girl know that we had many questions? How could she know if she could answer them or not? Wow, I must be going crazy. Yeah, that's it, maybe this past year has been a dream. Maybe I'll wake up at any moment now, in my old bed, in my old house, my mother still alive.

I pinched my side lightly and felt the small amount of pain it induced. _Nope, not dreaming,_ I thought again.

"Are you okay, Victoria?"

I looked up to meet his glowing eyes. "Yeah, I think, maybe not, I don't know anymore to be completely honest."

"I know what you mean. Why couldn't Vincent just answer the door, what could be going on?"

"I keep asking myself that same question. And also, how could Nikki know that we both had questions, how could she know the questions we had so she could answer them? Why is a child wound up in this mess? I'm just so confused, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Nikki has mastered some magical skills in her young age. She is sort of like you other than the fact that she is a vampire. She can read minds, she can see where people are, all of the things you can. She was more interested in being a darkling than being a vampire, so she learned their skills."

"How could she do that though? I thought vampires only loved blood and could only transport? Can you do more?"

"Well, we're kind of like a super-human, if you must. We can do whatever we put our minds to, if our mind is strong enough."

"Hmm, I see, that's pretty interesting. So, if you wanted, you could read my mind?"

"It takes years and years of practice, it would take me forever to master. I couldn't just sit here, decided I wanted to read your mind, and do it, it's definitely not that easy."

"Well, it's still weird. Is that why you told her to contact me, then?"

"Well, I mean, you can see her, too, if she says something, you'll know now that you've met her."

"True, true. But, why couldn't Vincent answer the door, I wonder. And why was he so freaked out when he knew it was us? Did Nikki tell him we were the ones at the door?"

He placed his hand under his chin in deep thought. "Hmm, she must have, there is no other way. Vincent is too weak-minded to have learned something like that."

"Yeah, he's a coward."

"That he is. He's terrified of me, and even more terrified of you."

"Why would he be scared of me? What did I do?"

"Well, he knows what you're capable of, my love. You could turn his brain into mush if you wanted to." A small giggle escaped his lips as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"We are a force to be reckoned with, eh?"

"That we are, Victoria. We can do anything we want."

"Then let's go back to Vincent's. I can make him talk."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Complete Confusion

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Dante was just trying to make sure, but my mind was set. I needed to speak with Vincent _now_ and there was no other way around it.

"Why don't you just search for him and see what's going on? It would be a lot easier than showing up there again and being turned down."

"Fine," I crossed my arms as a child would and closed my eyes, finding Vincent.

I saw him sitting at a round table, discussing things with about five other men and one woman. I couldn't make out what he was saying but his face was full of panic. The other people looked calm as ever, gesturing with their hands. It looked to me like they were trying to get him to understand their side of the story. He wasn't giving in.

"What do you see?" Dante interrupted my visions.

"He's sitting at a table with about six other people, looking panicked as ever. What's his problem with me? I swear, I will get it out of him no matter what I have to do!"

"Calm down, love. The elders think you have much more to offer than Vincent sees, that's all."

"More to offer? What do you mean?"

"They've been calling you the next head priestess."

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means that if they feel this, they take a vote, and you will be the next in line for ruling, myself included."

"What? Me, a ruler? That's all grand and great but, why me?"

"You've shown great potential, I suppose, although they've never met you, they can feel your power, even as they are so far away from you."

_Hmph,_ I thought to myself, _I must be pretty awesome, then._ I giggled a little and then thought back to my questions.

"Gosh, this new life is all so confusing."

"I know, I know," he took me into his arms, kissing me lightly. "All will be well in no time, though, this I promise you. Just be patient. We will wait until they are done with their judging and will make the trip back out to see him. You will have your answers."

I sighed, "Okay, I guess I can deal with being patient for now. But I'm not promising anything when I see him. I can't stand that guy. He wanted me! Of all people, what a creep!"

Dante's eyes turned angry and I could feel him clenching his fists behind my back as he held me. "I will kill him," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, he'll never have me, I'm all yours." I smiled up at him.

"Well, he better damn well know that you're mine and only mine. I'm not the jealous type, but I am very protective."

"I know, but just don't worry about me; you have no reason to worry."

"Okay, whatever you say."

I yawned. I guess I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I closed my eyes, searching for Vincent again, finding him in the same position, with the same people.

"Tired?"

"Very. I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"Alright, my love, I'll tuck you in."

I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. The coolness of Dante's body provided me with the perfect temperature I needed and I knew I'd never need to sleep with a fan. His light breathing was like a sweet song, playing me into a soundless sleep.

I hadn't had nightmares about my mother much lately, mostly just of the many ways I had thought of killing Vincent. No, I hadn't known him very well, but I could feel in my bones that I hated him.

I smiled as I looked down at his motionless body. The deep cuts across his neck and torso made the butcher knife I held in my left hand.

I licked the blood off the blade, tasting the sweet liquid, closing my eyes as I felt the warmth move its way down my throat. No, I wasn't a vampire in this dream, but I enjoyed the taste of death and the feeling it gave me when I was the hand providing it.

I looked down once again and jumped back at least ten feet. I screamed in agony as I looked into my angel's cold, lifeless face, the face I had fallen in love with. Dante's body had taken the place of Vincent's; the same death had taken hold of him.

_No, no, it can't be! I….I was sure it was Vincent, I couldn't have killed Dante….could I?!_

I felt myself breathing faster, my heart losing control, my mind spinning. Something lightly shook me and I opened my eyes, he was alive. Thank God.

"I wish these nightmares would stop, I hate seeing you get so worked up when you sleep." His face looked worried, as it always had when he'd woken me up.

"Believe me, I do too. I hate killing people in my dreams."

"Killing people? Who are you killing?"

"Mostly Vincent," I took a deep breath, "But this time, it was you." My eyes turned sad, started welting up. I hated myself at this moment, even if it was a dream, how could I kill Dante and not realize it?

"It's okay, love, it was only a dream." He always tried to make things better, and I decided I should just believe him. Although it was gnawing at me in the back of my mind, I threw it away best I could and fell back asleep.

The rest of the night was peaceful. I had dreams of our wedding, dreams of children running through our yard (although I was more than aware that was an impossibility). I hadn't really wanted children, but once you realize you never can, it hurts a little. Sure, I wanted Dante for the rest of my life, but I was always 

curious about what my child would look like, what they would be like, who they would resemble. I guess I'd never know now, would I?

As my dreams came to a close and the light poured in, making my face warm, I opened my eyes. Dante was already downstairs, making me breakfast as he always had.

I stretched and found a pair of jeans and t-shirt out of the closet, brushed my hair the best I could, and headed downstairs. I almost skipped down the long staircase and into the arms of Dante as he made me toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning, you seem quite happy today." He smiled as he slid the eggs onto a glass plate.

"I am surprisingly happy today. I had tons of dreams of us getting married and all that jazz. It was fantastic!" I smiled the hugest smile and grabbed my plate out of his hand, taking my seat at the table.

He sat across from me, balancing his head on top of the backs of his hands, brightness glittering in his eyes.

I ate my breakfast fast, closing my eyes almost the whole time, searching for Vincent. I finally found him, sitting on a large, blue sofa, watching TV as though nothing was wrong at all.

"Vincent isn't doing anything. I say we leave today. I need my answers."

"That's perfectly fine, my love, we will leave after you are finished eating."

Yes, today I would get my answers. He can't run away anymore, I'll kill Nikki if I have to.

You know, I have no idea why all of these evil thoughts are starting to run my mind, but for once, I kind of like being devious. It's thrilling, almost. Anyway, Vincent still has to pay his dues for what he did to me and what I think he did to Dante.

"Was he the one who made up the rumors about you?"

I caught him off guard but he quickly got himself back into order. "Yes," he said lightly.

"I knew it. I knew he was a jerk, I could feel it. Why would he do something like that?"

"Because, as you said yourself, Victoria, he wants you. He will do whatever he can to have you. If he knows we are still together and arriving together, it'll freak him out, as it did yesterday."

"But, why does he want me? I don't get it!"

"As I told you, you are next in line to rule, he wants a wife who has something going for her, he wants someone to reign with him."

"Well, I won't! He can't make me! God, I hate men….no offense."

"None taken, and I completely understand, but calm down, I don't want you running in there and getting yourself killed."

"I won't get killed, don't worry about me. Do you want me to go by myself or something? So we're not together?"

"No way, I want to be there with you."

"Okay then, let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: My Answers

Dante grabbed me by the waist pulling me as close as I could get, and off we went with the small, familiar gust of wind.

We arrived at a place I'd only seen twice, Vincent's mansion, better known as the "headcourters".

Dante and I walked, hand-in-hand, once again down the long walkway, up the stairs, and to the door. I glanced over at Dante who looked over at me, nodded his head, and grabbed the knocker, letting it fall with a loud thud.

We waited for a moment, I searching my mind, Dante breathing peacefully. I found Vincent in the same state as he had been this morning; watching TV, sitting on the couch. He looked as though he hadn't even realized we had arrived.

Nikki answered the door again, smiling at Dante, him smiling back.

"Hello again, Dante, Victoria," she nodded at both of us.

"Hello," we answered simultaneously.

"I don't really know if now is the best-"

"I won't take no for an answer," I interrupted her, "I must speak with Vincent immediately. I need answers and he is the only one that can give them to me. Please, Nikki, you've got to understand. Just give me a little time with him."

She sighed heavily. "Fine. I will speak with the elders quickly and then you will be allowed to do whatever you want."

She closed the door slowly, pain taking over her face. I just didn't understand what all of the fuss was about. Why is it such a big deal that I want some damned answers? This supernatural world is more complicated than I thought.

"He'll talk to us, don't worry," Dante finally said. I looked over at him quickly, nodding once in response.

"I just don't understand why it's such a big deal that I want some answers."

"It's not that it's a big deal, it's just a little harder to explain to someone that doesn't belong in our world."

"I know, but I exist, okay, and if I'm getting kidnapped and lied to all of the time, I want to know why!"

"I understand. Be patient, love, the time will come."

We waited silently for Nikki to return. I took a seat on the edge of a stair while Dante stood, eyes glued to the large doors.

A small creak came from the door and I shot my head around, looking at what was waiting. I stood up immediately, bowing my head unconsciously.

The doors opened, one by one, revealing five figures. Sure, they all looked like normal people, but I knew they weren't. They were the elders. They were the longest surviving vampires to ever be in existence.

The woman I noticed first, calm looking, yet also very devious in her appearance. She had beautiful brunette hair, falling slightly below her shoulders, curling up at the ends. Her eyes stood a beautiful blue, so blue they were almost white. She had rosy cheeks (I'd imagined from blush) and a long, slender face that suited her body perfectly. She wore a long, black dress, cinched at her waist with a deep V-neck. She stole my breath as I searched her up and down, shaking my head to unglue my eyes.

The men all wore suits, and all had blond hair. A couple had longer hair than the others, but none of their hair was above their ears. Their eyes were the most curious part of their appearance. Two of the men had violet eyes, while the other two had green and brown. They were beautiful, although they held nothing against my angle. He would always be the most stunning to me.

"Good morning, Dante," the woman finally spoke. She stood in the middle of the four men, smiling lightly, her crystal teeth sparkling in the bright sun. I almost shielded my eyes as they gleamed. They all looked slightly faded as the sun shined on their pale skin. I was curious as to why no one was disappearing; I 

thought that's what they did in the light? Oh well, probably another vampire secret.

"Good morning, April," Dante spoke.

"And this might be?" April gestured her hand to me.

"Victoria. I thought you knew….?"

"Oh, yes, this is the infamous Victoria. Lovely to meet you, dear," she held her hand out to me. I took it instantly, feeling her ice cold skin, stinging my hand.

"I don't really know about 'infamous' but, thank you, it is great to meet all of you, also." I smiled lightly. I heard a light gasp, shot one of the men a glance, and decided to push it away. I'm not quite worried about these people liking me; I only came for one thing; to talk to Vincent and leave.

One of the men stepped forward. I believe he was the one that gasped. I faded my smile away, staring at him as he walked in front of April and ended up about two feet away from my face. Dante tightened his grip on my hand, watching the man closely.

"She….how is this, possible?" The man asked, leaving me baffled. What the hell is this guy talking about?

"John, leave the girl alone. Come on," another man stepped forward, grabbing John's arm and pulling him back into his spot in the line.

"Sorry about him, he can be quite weird sometimes," April giggled, sounding like a bell ringing.

"No, no, you don't understand. This girl is very special. She is the descendent of Damien, don't you see! Damien wanted power, but this girl has no need for it!"

April spun around, looking angrily at John as he spoke. "And your point is?"

"She's what we've been waiting to find. Don't you see it?"

I wrinkled my forehead. What is he talking about? I wish he'd shut the hell up! I'm not special, why does everyone think I am? I don't understand!

"Although she isn't a vampire, she is more than capable of ruling this country, maybe even the whole world. Don't you see it, April? Tell me you see it!"

"I see that she is very special. But ruling? I am not quite sure, just yet."

"Listen, guys," I interrupted, "I came here to see Vincent. Not to be rude or anything, but I have no idea what you're talking about and, honestly, I want nothing to do with it. I just want my answers and I want to leave."

"Very well, but you must hear us out, first." April turned back to me, her eyes gleaming in the sun. I almost rolled my eyes but contained myself. I could easily be killed by these vampires and that's just something I don't feel like doing quite yet.

"Fine, I'll hear you out. But I want my chance with Vincent, too. It's the reason I came here."

"That is fine." She nodded. "Come inside, my friends, we have much to discuss."

I looked at Dante, turning my face to look as bored as I could ever possibly be. He laughed a little and turned serious, stalking his way through the large doors, me trailing closely behind.

I looked all around me, noticing the inside of the house for the first time. Considering last time I was here, I was bound in a room, I hadn't really gotten to appreciate my surroundings.

The house held very high ceilings, very bright, yet also shadowed. All of the walls were white, covered in very old pictures. There were small nick-knacks everywhere, huddled in corners, along the walls, everywhere I looked. To my left was a large living room, the very living room I'd see Vincent in earlier. I tightened my eyes as I thought of him and how much pain he'd caused Dante. I needed my answers soon; I hoped this wouldn't take too long.

I decided there was too much to look at when we arrived at the largest room, I'd imagined. The other room I'd seen Vincent in, when he was arguing with the elders about god-knows-what.

A large chandelier hung from the high ceiling. It reminded me of the same one that hung in mine and Dante's main hallway, but theirs was much 

larger. In the middle of the room was the biggest table I'd ever seen. It was round, a dark wood, with chairs surrounding every inch. It was a considerable amount bigger than what I'd remembered from my visions. I took my seat next to Dante, sighing deeply. He held my hand tightly, watching the elders as they, one-by-one, took their usual seats.

They whispered amongst each other, April's face straining and relaxing as her and John argued back and forth.

They all looked forward at the same time, staring into my eyes. I felt awkward and had to look away, scanning Dante's calm face for answers.

"Victoria, Dante, we have a large question to ask." April brought her hands in front of her, entwining her fingers together, her eyes moving from me to Dante.

"What would you like, April?" I looked over at Dante, seeing if he was as nervous as I was. Nope, calm as ever. Damn him, he was never scared!

"This might seem a bit rash but….would you consider….putting Vincent into an early grave?" Her face lit up with evil as I saw one of the men smirk at the same time.

"What? Why? What has he done to deserve such a fate?"

"He is not fit to be a ruler of our world. He is much to power-hungry. He has no care for any of the things we do, and frankly, we are sick of it. We cannot stand his disrespect for our lives. And also, he was planning to kill you, today."

I stood straight up, ripping my hand out from under Dante's. I closed my eyes, trying to retain myself, but I just couldn't do it anymore.

There was no wind, yet my hair blew, there was slight light, yet they were all flickering. All I could see in my mind was Vincent's dead body, surrounded by darkness, me laughing in the background.

I saw him, outside, yes! There he is!

I ran out the door, winding through the large rooms of the mansion, seeking out my pray.

Dante came running after me, as did the rest of the elders. Dante was screaming for me to stop, telling me not to do anything I'd regret. I didn't care anymore; it was time for him to die.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Most Powerful Being

I ran full speed, finding my way out of the large mansion. I busted through a door leading outside to the courtyard and saw him, standing peacefully, staring at a large fountain.

I slowed my pace, lowering my head as if I were a hungry lion. He turned his face, a small smirk growing in the corner of his mouth.

This set me off. He had some type of hope with an explanation, but now it was over.

I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. I had become much stronger than I thought, using that strength to crush him into the earth. I pinned his hands down, curious as to why he wasn't fighting back.

I stared at his face, evil filling mine. He smiled. I grabbed his neck with one hand at first, and then adding my other. I pinned his neck with my body weight, feeling his small neck start to crush under my strength.

"Victoria! Victoria, stop it!" I snapped out of it when I heard Dante's voice.

I kept my hands around his neck but let up a little with my force.

I heard Vincent start to breath in short, disconnected breaths. I was about to kill him and Dante had to step in! Damn him! I can still do it though, I can kill him….can't I?

I stood up, taking my hands off of his neck, leaving him lying on the ground. He grabbed for his throat quickly, standing up as slowly as possible, never letting his gaze leave from me.

Dante ran over and grabbed me from behind tightly around the waist. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a hug or if he was trying to keep me in place from attacking him again.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, young lady?" Vincent asked sternly.

"Whatever the _hell_ I want!" I shouted back. "What right do you have kidnapping me and saying those things about Dante? You have no right!"

"Oh, I have very much of a right," he started pacing, releasing his grip from his neck, showing the bright red marks made by my hands.

"And how is that?" Dante interfered. I was sure he was just as angry as I was about the whole situation.

"I can do and have whatever I please. You should understand that, Dante. Just give up, you cannot win."

"I think I've shown you who would win in that fight, Vincent," I smirked.

"You have no idea how strong I truly am, little girl. Be aware of your elders."

"Oh whatever, you couldn't win and you know that. My mind is _much_ stronger than yours," I wouldn't say that I was becoming "cocky" but I would say that I've become more confident in myself and my abilities.

"You are so immature, Victoria, you know that? You sound like a small child, saying such things. You could _never_ rule in this land. And you," he pointed to Dante, "You are a worthless piece of garbage."

I tried to lunge at him again but Dante held me back. What was he doing? Why didn't he just let me kill him?

"Let me kill him," I whispered to Dante.

"Not yet."

"He has lied to you many times, young one. One cannot trust a word he says. He killed his own family for Christ sake! How can you look him in the eyes, knowing he killed his only loved ones, and be fine with that? There must be something wrong with your brain, my dear."

"First of all, I'm not your _dear_, and second of all, you have _no idea_ what he has been through! Leave him out of this, I came here for my answers and that's all I want to get!"

"Well, you cannot have your answers. You want your answers, ask _them_," he pointed behind me. I turned my head back and saw the elders staring us down. April nodded her head at me and I turned back to Vincent.

"What do they know about your personal feelings, huh?"

"Oh, not much, but they do think that you possess a higher power, as do I," he started walking closer to me now, Dante tightening his grip. "We could be something great, my love," he wiped the back of his hand across my face and I flinched away. Why isn't Dante doing anything? Doesn't he care that this creep is touching me?

I heard a slight growl escape Dante's lips and Vincent shot him an evil glance.

"Don't even think of interfering there, Dante."

"I could rip you apart, Vincent. Keep your goddamned hands off of her. She will never be yours."

"Very well, I suppose I will just have to kill you, then. One way or another, I _will_ have what I want."

"So, then," I started, "You want a girl that doesn't have one bit of interest for you? What type of life would that be? I mean really, I hate you. I could _never_ love you."

"That may be so. But you would learn after awhile. Believe me, I have my ways."

"Shut the hell up Vincent." Dante growled again. There was the protective guy I know.

"I _will_ have you, Victoria. We will be happy together, we will live in peace and we will rule for all eternity," he brushed his hand along my cheek again.

Dante pushed me out of the way, crouching into a fighting stance, I'd believed. He growled angrily, muttering something unintelligible.

"You think you can win, Dante?"

He lunged for Vincent's throat, pinning him to the ground as I had.

I realized I could end this easily. I could imagine his heart exploding inside of his body. He would die, we would live happily ever after. But I decided to let it play out. Once Dante was in trouble, then and only then, would I interfere. I realized I had quite the advantage.

I had never seen Dante in this state of mind before, mindlessly attacking someone. To be quite honest, it was pretty damn attractive.

Vincent struggled under Dante's grasp, but had no luck escaping. Dante punched him in the face with his brute strength over and over, I could hear the small cracking sounds of his skull under the fist.

I smiled as I watched, as did April and the rest of the elders. She made her way next to me, standing with her arms crossed, smiling with her eyes.

It looked somewhat like a high school fight, one kid being brutally attacked while the other just watched. For some reason, I felt sort of bad about the attacking that was taking place, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?

"Dante is quite the strong fighter, isn't he?" April asked me, eyes locked on the fight erupting in front of us.

"Yes, I've never seen him fight before. This is pretty nice, actually."

She laughed.

"You will never have her! Face it, Vincent, you've lost!" Dante was screaming at the top of his lungs, straddling Vincent's body. There were no bruises or blood, but there was a thick white liquid dripping from Vincent's nose and mouth. I'd imagined it was his venom leaking from his veins.

I didn't know vampires could _secrete_ their venom from their pores as we secrete sweat from ours, so this was quite the astonishing find for me.

I kept my eyes locked on them, watching closely to see if Vincent would give up any time soon.

"She will be mine! You don't understand! You're not right for her!" They were screaming back and forth. Dante looked back at the group of us quickly and nodded his head in April's direction.

"Thank you, Dante," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Dante stood up now, letting go of Vincent's limp body, taking his place next to me. He locked his fingers in mine and I looked at him, wrinkling my forehead in confusion.

"Is this what you really want, Vincent?" April walked toward him now, raising her hands toward the air and closing her eyes.

"I do not want to die, no, but if this is the way it has to be, then I suppose my time here is done."

"If you cannot abide by the rules of our species, you will die. You understand this, correct?"

"Yes, but I am sorry, I cannot sit here and witness the strongest being attached to one of the weakest."

"We have seen Dante's strength, do not act as though he is nothing."

"Very well then, I choose to die."

I watched April as she closed her eyes again, tilting her head up toward the sky. I heard a small crushing sound and Vincent's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

I searched my mind for what might have happened, and as I had wanted to finish him, is the very way April had chosen. She crushed his heart, making it burst inside of him. Quick, but ruthless. I hadn't wanted to think of how she would have knowledge of doing such a thing, I just figured it was a skill she had learned in her time here.

"All is well, my children," she walked back toward us now, extending her arm toward the door that led back into the house. I looked at Dante and he smirked at me lightly, whispering he loved me and it was all over.

I looked one last time at Vincent's mangled corpse, almost feeling sorry he had to die like that. I told myself it was for the best and to go on with the day.

We made our way back to the large room with all of the chairs and table waiting for us.

We took the seats we had originally chosen and moved closer to the table.

"Now that his death is taken care of, we must get down to business," of course April was the one talking, she took care of all of the matters at hand.

"What would you like, April?" Dante had a caring look cross his face and everyone acted as though Vincent's death had never even happened. I was sort of confused, but pushed it to the back of my mind.

"We would like to hold your wedding here, if you don't mind. We would also like to swear Victoria into the coven that same day."

"Wait, what? Swear me in? What do you mean?"

"I am sorry to place the burden on your shoulders, my dears, but we are in need of your services. You two are our next high rulers."

"Very well, if Victoria sees it fine, we shall have the wedding here. It is quite big enough, wouldn't you say, love?"

He looked at me for a response. But all I could think was, high rulers? As in, Dante and I, ruling vampires? But, I'm not even one of them? What do I know?

"Uh, sure. Sounds great."

A quick shot of worry graced his face and he worded, "We'll talk later." I nodded once and understood. Of course I'd need to be patient, I didn't understand much nowadays about what was going on, so I'd just have to wait it out to get my answers.

"Good, good. Then, we will hold the wedding the date of your choosing. We can provide the decorations and such if you prefer, or you may take care of it yourself. I know you are one to do things on your own, Dante."

"Yes, I have most of it planned, but I will talk to you later about things that still need to be worked out, if that's okay; these things including Victoria's gown," he looked over at me smiling, and I had no choice but to return that same gesture.

"Of course, I would love to help her with her gown. That is the only time I show that I am a woman. Wedding's are my forte," she smiled at me, leaving me breathless.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry, we would like to stay longer, but we must be leaving now, I have a lot to explain to Victoria, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, take all the time you need. I imagine you will be contacting me soon about the arrangements."

"Yes, I will talk to you soon."

The whole time the conversation was going on, all I could think about was what was happening. Vincent just got killed, Dante and I's wedding was approaching quickly, and now we were going to be _ruling_ this new world of vampires? Does it ever stop?

NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF "VICTORIA DAWN", I WILL BE POSTING THE SEQUEL, "EVERLASTING BREATH" SOON BUT FOR NOW, ENJOY!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! AND I'M SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED ANYONE WITH THE ENDING LOL!


End file.
